


De la poésie pour poissons - Destins croisés

by Saturne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'OS liés à "De la poésie pour poissons".</p><p>ATTENTION ne lisez QUE si vous avez déjà lu De la poésie pour poissons ! Il y aura dans chaque OS des spoils massifs de ma fic, et non seulement vous ne comprendriez pas tout, mais vous vous gâcheriez l'effet de surprise si par hasard vous décidiez de la lire après.</p><p>Premier OS : Gabriel.<br/>"Bien plus que le départ de Dieu, c'est de voir ses grands frères s'éloigner, se corrompre et se dresser les uns contre les autres qui déchire Gabriel. "</p><p>Deuxième OS : Ophaniel et Hester<br/>"C'est au procès que j'ai vu Castiel pour la première fois... et je l'ai détesté d'emblée."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, l'idée d'écrire des OS liés à De la poésie pour poissons me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura en tout, mais au moins cinq, a priori. Et tous de points de vue autres que celui de Castiel. Cela éclairera aussi certains détails dont Castiel n'a pas connaissance et qui ne seront peut-être jamais dévoilés dans la fic.
> 
> Premier OS : Je commence avec Gabriel, et c'est un peu ma manière à moi de dire adieu à la pré-série que j'ai écrite pendant des mois : je m'y étais attachée, à force. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y a un détail dans cet OS que j'ai tiré d'un post sur tumblr qui m'avait bien fait rire (pour les connaisseurs, il s'agit du post à propos de Gabriel, Dieu et des ornithorynques), et que je remercie bien bas !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Gabriel**

 

 

Michael a beau prétendre le contraire, Gabriel sait que Dieu est parti pour ne jamais revenir.

Il faut dire que les choses vont mal. Et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on pourrait le croire. Ça remonte à loin, très loin, avant que Père se fasse la malle. Et même avant le péché originel ou la rébellion de Lucifer.

Avec le recul, l'éclairage des millénaires écoulés et la solitude que l'absence de son frère préféré a creusé en son cœur, Gabriel a fini par comprendre. Aussi inattendus et terribles ont-ils été, les agissements de Lucifer n'étaient pas fortuits, et sa colère prenait ses racines profondément dans le passé. A un moment précis, quelque chose dans ce monde jadis parfait s'est brisé – mais en silence, si bien que Gabriel ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

À bien y réfléchir, tout est parti à vau-l'eau quand Père a banni la Mère de Toute Chose et ordonné la destruction et l'enfermement de deux espèces au profit d'une autre. Car si les Anges n'ont jamais éprouvé pour la Mère cette dévotion qu'ils vouent uniquement à Père, il n'en reste qu'elle a participé à leur création, et que s'en prendre à ses favoris, les dinosaures et les Léviathans, a ouvert une brèche dans l'équilibre naturel qui avait régné pendant des milliards d'années.

Ce jour a éteint quelque chose dans le regard de Lucifer. Il s'est progressivement éloigné de Gabriel, refusant de jouer avec lui ou de lui apprendre des tours comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude.

Mais Raphaël arguerait sans doute que tout a commencé encore _avant_ , avec la création des Humains, les favoris de Père. Peut-être y a-t-il du vrai là-dedans, mais Gabriel n'aime pas y songer. Nul enfant n'aime l'idée de n'être le favori d'aucun de ses parents.

Père a disparu après avoir créé le Paradis et l'Enfer suite à la bourde de Adam et Ève, sans laisser la moindre instruction aux trois Archanges. Michael a repris les rênes de son mieux en refusant obstinément de diffuser la nouvelle de Sa disparition à l'ensemble du Paradis.

Et maintenant, rien ne va plus. La Mère ne sera jamais plus ce qu'elle était, maintenant qu'elle a fusionné avec Ève et absorbé en elle sa rancœur et sa nature humaine. Lucifer se trouve quelque part en cavale à comploter la destruction des joujoux de Dieu, sans même se douter qu'Il n'est même plus là.

Le visage appuyé dans une de ses mains et à moitié avachi sur la table de réunion, Gabriel glisse pensivement le bout de son doigt sur la surface blanche et froide. Des palmiers y poussent tout le long du tracé en quelques secondes, chargés de noix de coco. Face à lui, installés à l'autre bout de la table, Raphaël et Michael établissent leur stratégie pour neutraliser Lucy grâce à leur nouvelle arme, et Balthazar leur vomit dessus un flot ininterrompu de paroles. Comment posséder un hôte aussi exceptionnel que Caïn, quels sont les avantages et inconvénients, et bla bla bla. Et bla. Gabriel a arrêté d'écouter depuis un moment, et fixe ses grands frères avec une lueur morne d'ennui dans ses yeux ambrés.

Sous son doigt, du sable fin se déverse et englobe le tronc des palmiers. La surface de la table se ridule tout autour et se teint d'un bleu profond, léchant de vaguelettes la longue bande de terre ocre à la végétation luxuriante qu'il a créée. Quelques dauphins rieurs crèvent la surface et sautent joyeusement au-dessus de cette mer improvisée. Après réflexion, Gabriel ajoute quelques perroquets multicolores en poussant un profond soupir ostentatoire.

Si Michael et Raphaël sont devenus distants et rigides depuis la rébellion de Lucifer, la fuite de Dieu a achevé d'effacer toute trace d'humour ou d'insouciance en eux. Le poids de ces nouvelles responsabilités et la pression qui pèse sur les épaules de Michael l'ont rendu implacable et expéditif. Quant à Raphaël, il a toujours été le plus docile et doux de la fratrie, et il s'aligne sur les décisions de l'aîné sans jamais les contester, le soutenant même avec un excès de zèle croissant.

Et cet affrontement avec Lucifer qui se profile...

Gabriel baisse les yeux sur les perroquets qui volettent paresseusement ou sautillent sur le sable blanc qui scintille sous la lumière de sa propre Grâce. Barbant. Il passe son doigt sur le sable, et en surgissent quelques alligators qui claquent leurs mâchoires en tâchant de saisir les volatiles qui se perchent aussitôt sur les palmiers. Mouais. Toujours barbant. Aussitôt, des ailes roses poussent sur le dos des prédateurs, et Gabriel ajoute pour la forme un petit panache de plumes au bout des queues qui tournent frénétiquement pour diriger les bestioles pataudes dans l'air.

Gabriel détourne les yeux et fait disparaître tout d'un geste frustré. À quoi bon ? Lucifer et Dieu ne sont pas là pour commenter ses absurdes créations et débattre de la possibilité de les ajouter sur Terre, comme cela avait été le cas pour ses ornithorynques, ses kiwis ou ses arums titans. Et rien à faire, aucune distraction ne peut lui faire oublier que ses grands frères se préparent à l'issue inévitable. Que sa famille se déchire sous ses yeux et qu'il ne peut rien y faire.

Gabriel n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Lucifer et Michael sont têtus comme des bourriques et ils camperont sur leurs positions pour l'éternité. Seule la mort de l'un d'entre eux mettra fin à ces absurdités. Ça, ou une intervention de Dieu.

« Dès que Camael aura convaincu Caïn, je te préviendrai aussitôt, Michael ! conclut Balthazar avec un sourire enjôleur.

Michael a beau être assis et l'Ange debout, la différence de taille est si importante que Balthazar est contraint de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu peux disposer.

À la voix posée de Michael, Balthazar esquisse une petite courbette et s'envole, laissant les trois Archanges seuls dans l'immense salle de réunion, neutre et froide.

Gabriel soupire et prend enfin la parole comme il s'était empêché de le faire en présence d'un petit frère :

\- Ne serait-ce pas mille fois plus simple de dire à Lucy que Papa s'est barré ? Cet affrontement est inutile. Nous ferions mieux d'aller tous ensemble Le chercher, comme je le dis depuis des années !

\- Non, tranche Michael d'une voix lasse. Nul ne doit apprendre qu'Il est absent. La panique s'emparerait de tous nos frères, et il est de notre devoir de gérer la Création en Son absence comme Il le ferait.

\- De conserver l'illusion pour nos petits frères pour préserver leur Foi... approuve Raphaël comme un écho.

\- Ça, frangins, c'est ce qui s'appelle faire l'autruche ! râle Gabriel en se levant avec humeur. Vous allez prendre le risque de dévaster la Terre entière, tout ça pour ne pas admettre qu'Il s'est cassé ? Lucifer n'est pas complètement borné, il laissera de côté son obsession pour les Humains si on lui dit la vérité !

\- Gabriel.

La voix imposante de Michael arrête immédiatement l'Archange aux trois yeux ambrés, dont les ailes s'affaissent inconsciemment en signe de soumission. Il croise ses quatre bras en fixant son grand frère avec une moue ennuyée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les actions de Lucifer et de la Mère combinées ne seront rien en comparaison, si tous les Anges du Paradis perdent la Foi. Imagines-tu seulement ce qu'il se passerait alors ? Tous deviendraient fous, désorientés, violents. Nous ne pouvons vivre sans croire et sans obéir. Je leur épargne ce tourment.

Gabriel détourne les yeux et sa Grâce tourmentée forme des tourbillons de lumière liquide dans son corps translucide. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, sa voix se teinte de tristesse :

\- Mais toi, grand frère, tu dois vivre avec ce fardeau. Celui de prendre les décisions. De faire des choix et d'en accepter les conséquences.

Michael se lève, ses mains posées sur la table, et il lève lentement les yeux vers le plafond avec un air empreint de nostalgie.

\- J'ai la Foi. Je sais qu'Il reviendra. En attendant son retour, je dois poursuivre Son œuvre et agir comme Il l'aurait fait.

\- Et comment prétends-tu savoir ce qu'Il aurait fait ? rétorque Gabriel avec une pointe d'insolence.

\- Gabriel... siffle Raphaël sur le ton de l'avertissement.

\- Laisse, Raphaël...

Michael soupire et s'avance vers son petit frère, majestueux et resplendissant de lumière pure. Gabriel tressaille lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule, puis frôle le côté de son visage, y traçant avec tendresse les arabesques translucides qui y sont ciselées.

\- Je suis quelques lignes directrices simples, Gabriel. Dieu aimait les Humains. Je tâche d'empêcher leur extinction. Dieu a créé le Paradis et l'Enfer. Je m'efforce de conserver cette séparation. Dieu a enfermé la Mère et Lucifer. Je n'aurai de cesse de les traquer tant qu'ils ne seront pas enfermés ou morts. Je tenterai tout ce qu'il faudra, et si je Lui apporte satisfaction, peut-être alors reviendra-t-Il...

L'ambre liquide des yeux de Gabriel s'emplit d'une supplication vibrante de tristesse, et il presse son visage doucement contre la main de son frère :

\- Michael... ne tue pas Lucifer, je t'en supplie...

Michael cille en silence. Raphaël s'approche craintivement sans un mot.

\- Père l'aurait pardonné... Père lui aurait donné une seconde chance... souffle encore Gabriel tout bas.

\- Gabriel a raison... murmure Raphaël à son tour, son masque de froideur glissant de son visage l'espace d'un instant.

Michael retire lentement sa main et fait demi-tour, leur tournant le dos. Ses immenses ailes immaculées se crispent un peu lorsqu'il répond :

\- Soit. Je lui donnerai une chance. Mais ce sera la seule. »

 

**oOo**

 

« Que fais-tu ici, Camael ? À te voir, on jurerait que tu fouines là où tu ne devrais pas...

Gabriel esquisse un sourire amusé lorsque l'Ange aux yeux dorés sursaute à sa voix et se retourne vivement, ses plumes s'ébouriffant brièvement sur ses ailes.

\- Bonjour, Gabriel, murmure l'Ange avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Salut, frangin. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les Archives confidentielles ?

L'Ange de la Joie referme doucement le dossier qu'il tenait en main avec un air un peu coupable.

\- Je cherchais quelques informations sur mon protégé, à propos de ce que tu as dit sur Abel... Si les risques que Caïn périsse lors de l'affrontement avec Lucifer sont élevés, je voulais au moins que ce soit en connaissant la vérité, libéré du poids des remords.

\- Et as-tu trouvé ton bonheur ?

Gabriel s'adosse contre le mur blanc du couloir des Archives en détaillant l'Ange aux yeux d'or liquide. Comme tous les membres de la Garnison, Camael est très jeune et ignorant de bien des choses. Depuis le procès qui les a propulsés, Castiel et lui, sur le devant de la scène, Gabriel s'est pris d'affection pour l'Ange de la Joie dont l'attachement au dernier élu de Père est vaguement attendrissant. C'est, plus précisément, le rapport alarmiste de Anna signalant l'affection démesurée de Camael pour son protégé qui a éveillé l'intérêt de Gabriel.

Gabriel aime les choses inattendues et insolites, et c'est sans hésitation qu'il avait défendu à Anna de parler de ce petit surplus de sentiments, et que depuis lors il a attentivement observé Camael. Un Ange lié avec un Humain. Jolie distraction en ces temps troublés, pour éloigner ses noires pensées à propos de ses grands frères.

Camael reste silencieux un instant avant de lever ses trois grands yeux dorés vers lui. L'Ange est deux fois plus petit que lui, mais malgré sa jeunesse et sa naïveté, il y a quelque chose dans son attitude que Gabriel n'a jamais rencontré chez aucun de ses autres petits frères. Une douce ferveur empreinte de dignité. C'est-y pas meugnon.

\- J'ai trouvé le rapport de mission de Zachariah, dit-il platement en détournant les yeux. Il y détaille comment il a implanté une âme errante chargée de haine dans un caillou qui a possédé Caïn dès le premier contact, le poussant à tuer Abel en exacerbant toutes ses pulsions violentes.

\- Les dessous du Destin ne sont pas reluisants, je te l'accorde.

Camael hoche gravement de la tête et range le dossier, ses mouvements lents et mesurés.

\- Caïn a déjà tant perdu. Ses parents, son frère, son libre-arbitre... Gabriel, je... voulais te parler, justement... souffle Camael avec hésitation.

Intrigué, Gabriel esquisse un vague geste de la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Tu as évoqué pendant la réunion un sort qui dissimulerait Caïn à nos yeux comme à ceux des démons...

Oh. Gabriel commence à voir où son petit frère veut en venir, et son intérêt pour l'Ange de la Joie redouble.

\- Ma proposition qui a été rejetée, oui. Alors comme ça on se sent d'humeur rebelle ?

Gabriel a beau avoir prononcé ces mots d'un ton badin, Camael plonge la tête avec une expression un peu honteuse.

\- Ce n'est pas de la rébellion, se défend-t-il d'une voix qui manque de conviction. Ma mission prioritaire _est_ de protéger Caïn, après tout. Je ne fais que mettre en mesure tous les moyens pour l'accomplir.

L'Archange le considère pensivement, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Le bon sens voudrait qu'il dénonce ce comportement déviant frisant la désobéissance. Mais il ne comprend que trop bien l'angelot. Lui aussi crève d'envie d'envoyer valser tous les jolis plans bien carrés et froids de ses grands frères. Mais son admiration et sa tendresse pour Michael, et l'espoir de voir Lucifer revenir parmi eux l'en empêchent. Car avec son grand frère préféré à ses côtés, Gabriel serait prêt à endurer tout – l'absence de Père, les sautes d'humeur de Raphaël et les décisions unilatérales de Michael.

Gabriel échange un long regard avec son petit frère. Malgré son air impassible, il peut déceler dans ces yeux d'or liquide une déférence et une confiance touchantes de naïveté. Est-ce ainsi que lui-même regardait Lucifer autrefois ?

\- Sais-tu que si tu utilises ce sort sur ton Humain, jamais plus tu ne le verras ?

\- J'en suis conscient.

\- Et que tu risques l'exécution ?

La tête toujours levée vers l'Archange, Camael acquiesce gravement, son regard ferme et déterminé.

\- Mon sort m'importe peu si Caïn est sauvé.

Gabriel esquisse un sourire amer, et se détache du mur pour tapoter affectueusement son petit frère du bout de son aile.

\- Soit. Je t'enseignerai le sort, à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que Caïn serve de réceptacle à Michael comme convenu. Il doit arrêter Lucifer, sans quoi ton Caïn ne sera pas le seul à périr, tous ses semblables le suivront sous sa colère. »

Gabriel a tissé son mensonge sans peine, aussi aisément que les illusions et tours que Lucifer lui a enseignés. La vérité est qu'il se fiche bien du sort des Humains, même s'il les trouve plutôt divertissants et aussi surprenants que Père. Non. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de retrouver l'affection de Lucifer, de voir Michael le pardonner, de réunir sa famille comme autrefois. De ne plus voir son univers voler en éclats autour de lui.

 

**oOo**

 

Béantes, les portes de l'Enfer déversent des flots de démons sur la Terre.

« Si c'est tout ce que Lucifer a en réserve, tout sera réglé bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, articule Raphaël d'une voix monotone. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'intervenir.

Gabriel et Raphaël se tiennent statiques dans les airs, bien au-dessus du champ de bataille – ou plutôt du massacre systématique et unilatéral – qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Leurs ailes largement déployées voilent en partie le bleu indigo du ciel. Un ciel de début de soirée paisible, qui semble presque indécent dans cette situation apocalyptique.

Impassible, Raphaël observe les quelques centaines de milliers d'Anges mobilisés pour endiguer l'attaque des créatures de Lucifer. Toutes ces Grâces au sol flamboient de ferveur, et pourfendent sans relâche les fumées noires qui surgissent du sol – nuages de suie poisseux et empestant le soufre. Le soufre, relents douceâtres qu'émet une âme putréfiée au dernier stade...

Gabriel croise les bras avec une moue dubitative. En effet, les Anges anéantissent les démons sans difficulté, méthodiquement. C'est facile.

 _Trop_ facile.

C'est de lui qu'il a appris toutes ses ruses et feintes : mieux que personne, Gabriel connaît Lucifer et sait que rien n'est jamais _facile_ avec lui.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'amuse à nous faire croire. Espérons que Michael se rapplique vite avec son armure humaine, parce que je sens un truc pas net... Pas de Lucy en vue, déjà, c'est louche.

Raphaël ne bronche pas, mais tourne la tête pour embrasser du regard l'état de ses troupes, puis l'horizon que le soleil couchant commence à enflammer de ses rayons ocre et or.

Gabriel observe des démons sous forme de fumée noire s'engouffrer dans quelques Humains par leur bouche. Voilà qui semble désagréable. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande s'ils pourraient utiliser un autre orifice, mais il chasse cette pensée. La situation est grave, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

La voix neutre de Raphaël le tire de sa contemplation :

\- Il se montrera. Ce combat est inévitable, et celui qui l'emportera tiendra le sort de la Création dans ses mains.

Gabriel incline légèrement la tête, l'ambre liquide de ses trois yeux fixant son frère avec stupéfaction.

\- Euh. Provisoirement, tu veux dire ?

\- Non.

Gabriel décroise lentement ses mains, sa Grâce se figeant dans son corps translucide. Raphaël ne le regarde pas, et fixe l'horizon lointain, son visage dur et illisible.

\- Tu penses que Père ne reviendra pas... réalise avec horreur l'Archange aux yeux ambrés.

Raphaël lui glisse un regard en coin, et quelques nuages noirs chargés d'électricité s'amoncellent dans le ciel, l'assombrissant drastiquement en l'espace de quelques secondes comme un reflet des pensées de Raphaël.

\- Ce que je pense importe peu, mais ose seulement me dire le contraire. Père a cessé de s'intéresser à nous depuis que Ses Humains ont été en mesure de parler et de penser. Tu le sais.

Les poings serrés, Gabriel détourne le regard en sentant comme une lame de glace traverser son être de part en part. Ce sujet est tabou. Douloureux.

\- Non... Il ne laisserait pas Lucifer et Michael s'entretuer... Et s'Il ne le fait pas pour nous, Il reviendra au moins pour nous empêcher de faire des conneries, et pour sauver Ses créations avant qu'elles ne soient réduites en cendres...

Un léger rire sans joie roule dans l'air, et Raphaël secoue lentement la tête.

\- Cela n'a plus aucune importance, qu'Il revienne ou non. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que l'ordre règne à nouveau, que le Plan soit suivi. Que le Paradis ait un dirigeant. Peu m'importe s'il s'agit de Dieu, de Michael ou de Lucifer. Je suivrai le plus puissant et le plus capable. Celui qui saura ramener l'ordre, qui saura protéger la Création et appliquer le Destin.

\- Raph...

\- Mais je considère Michael comme un meilleur choix que Lucifer. Lucifer est trop instable, trop obsessionnel, trop passionné, et je n'ose imaginer quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait que Père a disparu. Sans doute deviendrait-il fou.

Une sourde nostalgie se glisse dans les yeux de Gabriel, le plus jeune de la fratrie, alors qu'il mesure à quel point Raphaël s'est fermé et endurci ces derniers millénaires. Lui qui autrefois était le plus effacé et doux d'entre eux... Bien plus que le départ de Dieu, c'est de voir ses grands frères s'éloigner, se corrompre et se dresser les uns contre les autres qui déchire Gabriel. Voir ce qu'il reste de sa famille se désagréger sous ses yeux impuissants.

D'un geste sec, Raphaël interrompt ses pensées en pointant du doigt le sol où les Anges sont tout à coup submergés et obligés de battre en retraire, s'envolant de toute part comme pour revoir leur stratégie et prendre leurs ordres auprès de leurs chefs respectifs. Les démons sont-ils en train de prendre le dessus ?

\- _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_ articule Raphaël d'un ton impérieux, s'adressant aux Anges responsables des divisions présentes.

D'une simple inclination de ses larges ailes immaculées, il se laisse descendre plus près de la Terre, suivi de près par Gabriel. Les deux Archanges se retrouvent bientôt entourés d'une dizaine d'Anges haut gradés.

\- Nos soldats semblent soudain dans l'incapacité de tuer l'ennemi, et ce malgré tous leurs efforts.

\- Les démons les plus puissants parviennent tout à coup à nous tuer. Plusieurs de mes soldats ont échappé de justesse à la mort avant que nous sonnions la retraite !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Quels sont les ordres ?

Raphaël les fait taire d'un simple regard, l'air contrarié et sa Grâce instable.

\- Retournez à vos postes et adaptez votre stratégie pour empêcher l'invasion de la Terre. Si vous ne pouvez les tuer, renvoyez-les droit en Enfer.

Quelques Anges échangent un regard entre eux, mais obéissent sans protester, replongeant dans la bataille qui dégénère. De leur hauteur, les Archanges peuvent voir la masse grouillante et noire au sol s'étendre, ravageant toute forme de vie et massacrant sans pitié les Humains sur leur passage.

Gabriel grimace légèrement de compassion. Pauvres types. Pris entre les feux d'une bataille qui dépasse leur entendement et qui ne les concerne en rien. Pas de bol, être les chouchous de Père ne vient pas sans conséquences, et ils en payent le prix fort.

\- Raphaël... Gabriel...

À cette voix douce et froide, les deux Archanges font brusquement volte-face en un froissement soyeux d'ailes, et Gabriel écarquille ses yeux ambrés.

\- Lucy...

Lucifer, l’Étoile du Matin, se tient face à eux. Il flotte dans les airs, ses ailes largement déployées, irradiant de lumière plus que jamais. Les mains croisées dans son dos, il contemple ses frères d'un air placide. Et s'il semble serein et détaché, Gabriel le connaît trop bien pour ne pas déceler l'intense rage qui se love comme un serpent au fond de ces yeux d'un bleu orageux. L'air se transforme en brume vaporeuse au contact de son corps translucide dans lequel sa Grâce ruisselle comme un torrent d'eau sur un glacier. Quelques flocons de neige se cristallisent brièvement à son contact, avant de fondre dans l'air en s'éloignant de lui.

\- J'aurais souhaité vous revoir dans des circonstances différentes.

L'Archange déchu incline légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un pâle sourire oscillant entre tendresse et résignation. Il baisse les yeux vers la Terre où les démons poursuivent leur avancée inexorable malgré les assauts de l'armée céleste.

\- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai dû créer pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais il fallait que ce soit fait.

Raphaël plisse les yeux, et pour toute réponse, de son avant-bras se détache sa lame, forgée en un instant par sa Grâce, qui glisse sans bruit dans sa main. Les nuages dans le ciel s'épaississent et le recouvrent entièrement, ne laissant plus qu'un paysage sombre, seulement éclairé par les derniers éclats sanglants du soleil qui plonge à l'horizon, et les milliers de points lumineux au sol. Un point pour chaque soldat de Dieu qui se bat vaillamment sans savoir qu'il n'y a plus de Dieu pour qui se battre.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Lucifer ?

La voix de Raphaël s'élève haut et clair, et au même instant, le grondement du tonnerre roule dans les airs, lourd et terrifiant, couvrant le vacarme confus de la bataille qui se déroule au sol. Ses ailes sont parcourues d'arcs électriques éphémères qui rampent le long de ses plumes. Un éclair déchire les airs au loin, suivi d'un autre, puis encore d'un autre.

\- J'ai enchaîné la Mort, vos armées sont désormais vulnérables et les miennes invincibles. Votre cause est perdu d'avance. Rejoignez-moi pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Raphaël écarquille légèrement les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, il semble perdu et hésitant. Mais son masque froid et dur se remet aussitôt en place, et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il se rue sur Lucifer, larme brandie en main.

\- Raph, _non_  !

Horrifié, Gabriel tend la main pour tenter de retenir son frère, mais en vain. Sa Grâce se gèle dans son corps alors qu'il voit se réaliser toutes ses pires craintes qu'il nourrit depuis la rébellion de Lucifer. Son monde semble s'écrouler lorsque la lame se fiche droit dans le corps de Lucifer... qui disparaît en un clin d’œil. Une illusion.

\- Tu as toujours été trop lent, Raphaël...

Aucune colère dans la voix de Lucifer qui surgit soudain derrière eux, douce et calme. Seulement une tristesse distante et un soupçon de déception.

\- Mes frères, je n'ai aucune querelle contre vous et pas la moindre envie de vous faire du mal. Ne me forcez pas à vous tuer.

Les deux Archanges se retournent vivement. Lucifer tend lentement une main vers eux, et son regard se fait suppliant.

\- Allez-vous vous sacrifier pour sauver cette espèce néfaste et défectueuse ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine...

\- Ce sont les ordres de Dieu, Lucifer. Nous Lui obéissons comme tu n'aurais jamais dû cesser de le faire !

Mensonges. Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges... C'est comme une litanie résonnant dans la tête de Gabriel. Raphaël se fiche de la survie des Humains. Il ne fait que jouer un rôle. Le rôle que Michael lui a donné.

Tout cela n'est qu'une sombre mascarade. Lucifer veut détruire les Humains, Michael veut les sauver, alors qu'aucun des deux ne leur porte plus d'intérêt qu'à la mousse sur les roches ou aux limaces. C'est l'intérêt qu'a porté Dieu aux Humains qui a déclenché cette situation inextricable, et c'est ce même intérêt qui motive les agissements de ses grands frères. Rien d'autre.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Dieu se fiche des Humains comme des Anges ! Il n'intervient pas alors que Ses favoris se font massacrer, et que Ses premiers nés, Ses soldats, s'apprêtent à s'entretuer sans raison aucune !

\- Gabriel... Me rejoindras-tu ?

Gabriel relève brusquement la tête pour regarder son grand frère favori dans les yeux, sa Grâce s'agitant en tourbillons lumineux. Perdu. Il est perdu. Que faire ? Confronté à une décision aussi lourde de conséquences, le plus jeune des Archanges se sent déchiré intérieurement. Est-ce cela, ce fameux libre-arbitre dont Père ne cessait de chanter les louanges ? Devoir choisir entre Lucifer et Michael ? Cette incertitude terrible face à deux chemins aussi terrifiants l'un que l'autre, et personne pour lui indiquer la voie à suivre ? Gabriel, à cet instant, trouve que c'est la chose la plus _hideuse_ de toute la Création.

Il ne peut choisir entre ses frères. Il les aime tous, et ne veut en voir mourir aucun de la main d'un autre. Et Raphaël a raison... Que fera Lucifer, si Père ne revient jamais ?

Le regard de Raphaël pèse sur lui, doublé des échos des ordres de Michael. C'est dans un état second qu'il secoue négativement la tête et se sent se briser un peu plus lorsque la main de Lucifer s'abaisse en silence, la déception évidente dans son regard.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Sur ces mots froids et mesurés, Lucifer laisse glisser sa lame argentée au creux de sa main, le bleu de ses yeux adoptant des nuances d'acier, impitoyables. Sa Grâce s'illumine un peu plus, et soudain la bataille au sol se fait plus intense : non seulement le débit de démons vomis de l'Enfer s'amplifie à gros bouillons de suie liquide, mais Gabriel aperçoit à présent au sol des chiens infernaux aux yeux rouges, et les trois Cavaliers fendant la foule – seule la Mort n'est nulle part en vue.

**_LUCIFER NOUS ATTAQUE ! LES CAVALIERS ET LES DEMONS SONT AVEC LUI ! DEMANDE DE RENFORTS IMMEDIATS !_ **

Gabriel tourne vivement la tête vers Raphaël lorsque sa voix puissante résonne dans sa tête sans qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. Son grand frère se place entre Lucifer et lui avec détermination.

\- Et toi, Gabriel, trouve et libère la Mort tandis que je m'occupe de Lucifer.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser l'affronter seul !

Non. Gabriel ne peut pas tourner le dos à ses frères en sachant qu'à son retour, un aura sans doute péri de la main de l'autre. Et Lucifer ayant l'avantage... Ses yeux ambrés se font suppliants alors qu'il fixe Raphaël, un flot de lointains souvenirs se déversant dans son esprit. De la création des océans, de la Terre, de toutes les formes de vie... D'une époque baignant dans la perfection et l'harmonie. Où ses frères étaient unis dans l'amour de Père.

\- Obéis, Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Raphaël. Ni même celle de Lucifer.

Minuscule et juché sur l'épaule de Raphaël, Michael est apparu sans crier gare, de nulle part, et sous l'apparence de Caïn. Le visage de Michael apparaît comme en transparence par-dessus celui de Caïn, figé et inexpressif, et des ailes blanchâtres s'étirent dans son dos en clignotant étrangement. La possession a donc fonctionné.

\- Michael... salue Lucifer sur le ton de la conversation. Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, mon cher frère.

En effet, le corps d'emprunt de Michael tremble, la peau parcourue de langues de feu qui la consument quelques secondes et la font fondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse.

\- Suffisamment pour exercer la Volonté de Dieu.

Sur ces mots, Michael élève vivement un bras, et Lucifer se retrouve brutalement propulsé en arrière.

\- Va, Gabriel ! _Maintenant_!

Gabriel sursaute et obéit instinctivement à l'injonction du frère aîné, battant des ailes pour survoler le champ de bataille qui ne fait que s'étendre de seconde en seconde. Un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule lui dévoile une dernière vision de Lucifer, consumé par des flammes ardentes et des éclairs, qui disparaît brusquement pour réapparaître derrière ses assaillants, sa lame brandie et sur le point de frapper.

Gabriel le savait. Il le savait, que ses frères s'entretueraient tôt ou tard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Inévitable.

Il n'y a rien à faire. Rien, si ce n'est obéir, ce pour quoi il a été créé et ce qu'il a fait tout au long de son existence. Mais jamais obéir ne lui avait semblé si difficile.

Le sol défile sous ses yeux, grouillant de démons et d'Anges se battant avec acharnement – des explosions retentissent, couvrant à peine le vacarme du tonnerre. La foudre illumine ce paysage de ténèbres et de destruction, où les Humains meurent par milliers à perte de vue, les démons et Faucheurs se disputant farouchement leurs âmes.

_**Ecaop est mort au combat.** _

La voix d'un soldat résonne dans sa tête, bientôt suivie d'une longue et lancinante litanie de noms de petits frères abattus. Tous, morts pour rien. Rien du tout.

Et où trouver la Mort ? Il aperçoit de loin en loin Guerre qui s'en donne à cœur joie et Famine qui torture les Humains survivants. Les Cavaliers adoptent différentes apparences – animale, démoniaque... quelle sera celle de la Mort ?

Il atteint les limites du continent bordé du sombre océan qui se fond au loin avec le ciel chargés de nuages noirs qui clignotent ici et là. La fumée noire et poisseuse des démons survole l'étendue d'eau, sans doute pour rejoindre les autres continents. Et à l'instant où Gabriel survole Pestilence sous apparence humaine qui foule des pieds la trace d'ailes imprimées au sol en cendres, il repère une minuscule ombre blanchâtre au sommet d'une montagne bordant le littoral. La silhouette éthérée et blanchâtre d'un Faucheur. Mais contrairement aux autres Faucheurs qui s'activent et tentent d'arracher les âmes aux griffes des démons, celui-ci reste parfaitement immobile à observer la bataille.

L'Archange interrompt aussitôt son vol et plonge droit sur lui, posant ses griffes au sol devant la montagne, son visage tout juste au niveau du sommet.

Le Faucheur ne semble pas le moins perturbé par son irruption et le contemple placidement, une brise inexistante faisant onduler les extrémités de sa forme vaporeuse qui semble comme déchirée en longs pans translucides. Mais bien plus que son attitude atypique, ce sont les filaments de lumière bleutée qui l'entourent qui attirent l'attention de Gabriel. Car il reconnaîtrait l'écho de cette énergie entre mille. Celle de la Grâce de Lucifer.

\- Gabriel.

C'est un assemblage d'une infinité de voix en une seule qui articule son nom.

\- La Mort.

Il tend une main vers l'apparence qu'adopte actuellement le Cavalier de la Mort, et laisse sa Grâce perler au bout de ses doigts, l'englobant de lumière à l'état liquide. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à briser les liens qui entravent la Mort, mais il y parvient enfin.

Lorsqu'il retire sa main, la Mort n'a pas bougé, et l'observe toujours de la même manière détachée, avec ce regard aussi ancien et sage que l'était celui de Père, sinon plus. Un regard qui semble percer jusqu'au fond de son être.

\- Intéressant...

Et sans un mot de plus, la Mort disparaît.

\- _**Michael, la Mort est libre !**_ lance Gabriel à l'attention de son frère aîné, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

_**La Mort est libérée. Détruisez l'ennemi à vue, je me charge de Lucifer.** _

La voix puissante de Michael couvre toutes les autres, ainsi que le vacarme de la bataille au sol. La liste interminable des noms d'Anges morts se tarit peu à peu. La situation a été brusquement retournée, et les armées célestes reprennent le dessus.

Gabriel ne s'attarde pas pour observer ce paysage de désolation, cette Terre meurtrie et saccagée par de violents ouragans, incendies et explosions. La Création, l’œuvre de Père qu'il protège avec ses frères depuis des milliards et des milliards d'années, qu'il a vue s'épanouir et développer la vie... Pourtant, ce n'est pas le sort de la Création ni des Humains qui le préoccupe, mais bien celui de ses grands frères.

Il s'envole précipitamment et fend les airs comme la foudre, volant plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Les quelques secondes de cet interminable trajet ont un air d'éternité. Le soulagement le submerge lorsqu'il rejoint enfin l'épicentre de l'Apocalypse, auprès de la Porte de l'Enfer, où se trouvent toujours ses trois frères, indemnes. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore trop tard.

Les yeux de Lucifer brillent d'une lueur inflexible. Si différents de ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, lorsqu'il regardait avec douceur et tendresse Gabriel présenter ses tentatives de créations animales ou végétales ou reproduire les techniques de Lucifer pour ses farces.

\- Raph, attention derrière toi !

Au cri de Gabriel, la fausse image de Lucifer s'évanouit et Raphaël se retourne de justesse. Sa lame se heurte avec fracas à celle de Lucifer. Lucifer repousse Raphaël, les yeux plissés, et jette un regard en biais à Gabriel.

\- Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, petit frère...

\- Lucy... arrête ça, par pitié ! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait ! Tu détruis _tout_!

Une immense explosion retentit au loin, et Lucifer tourne la tête en abaissant pensivement sa lame. Ses yeux parcourent le paysage dévasté, recouvert de cendres et de brasiers ardents. A l'horizon, le ciel d'encre commence à pâlir. Est-ce déjà l'aube qui approche ? Tout s'est passé tellement vite...

Un éclair d'incertitude trouble le regard de l'Archange déchu, et Michael profite de l'ouverture dans sa garde pour tendre un bras tremblant. D'immenses flammes jaillissent du creux de sa main humaine, frappant de plein fouet Lucifer qui pour toute protection élève ses quatre avant-bras sans tenter cette fois-ci d'esquiver ou même de répliquer.

\- _**STOP.**_

A la voix de Lucifer qui résonne dans toute la Création, Michael abaisse la main et tombe à genoux au creux de la main de Raphaël, son hôte crachant du sang par spasmes douloureux. Ses ailes éthérées dans son dos s'enflamment brusquement, formant comme des ailes de lave incandescente. Gabriel peut apercevoir sa Grâce parcourir sans arrêt son corps, le réparant inlassablement pour l'empêcher de tomber en cendres. Mais que se passe-t-il avec le corps de Caïn ?

La lame de l'Archange déchu réintègre sa Grâce, et il se laisse descendre lentement jusqu'au sol où il se pose gracieusement en repliant ses ailes dans son dos. Son atterrissage silencieux élève autour de ses pieds quelques volutes de cendres chargées de braises et d'âmes errantes.

Gabriel échange un regard surpris et méfiant avec ses frères alors qu'ils se posent à leur tour au sol, de sorte à encercler Lucifer.

\- Que fais-tu ? Est-ce encore une de tes ruses ? demande Raphaël d'une voix froide en faisant néanmoins disparaître son arme à son tour.

Lucifer ne répond pas immédiatement, et observe un instant le soleil naître à l'horizon.

\- Tu as raison, Gabriel... souffle Lucifer d'une voix mélancolique.

De part et d'autre parviennent des bruissements d'ailes par centaines – de plus jeunes frères font irruption et les encerclent sans un mot, comme de parfaits soldats attendant des ordres. Des Anges qui portent en eux la Foi, la confiance et la certitude comme un flambeau chassant le doute et la liberté. Ils croient que Père est encore là à les diriger. Oh, ce que Gabriel les envie...

Lucifer élève lentement une main devant lui, et, méfiant, Gabriel recule d'un pas. Il sait mieux que personne ce dont il est capable d'un simple mouvement de main. Et lui qui autrefois était si proche de Lucifer, a cette soudaine et glaçante impression de ne plus le connaître, de ne plus pouvoir anticiper ses gestes et pensées. De ne plus le comprendre.

\- N'ayez crainte, mes frères. C'est terminé.

Sa main s'est abaissée, et avec elle se sont évanouis tous les incendies qui faisaient rage à perte de vue. Les doux échos de sa voix se perdent dans le silence écrasant. Puis, d'un simple geste du poignet, l'Archange déchu ordonne à toutes ses immondes créatures de retourner en Enfer – toutes plongent aussitôt sous terre, avec la même obéissance aveugle dont les armées célestes seraient capables. Néanmoins, nombreux sont ceux qui restent à la surface, refusant de se plier à l'ordre. Et c'est sans leur accorder un seul regard que Lucifer claque des doigts, les faisant tous périr en une explosion de brouillard de suie et de soufre. À ses pieds, la porte de l'Enfer se referme lentement.

Gabriel sent l'espoir enfler en lui et sa Grâce frémit tandis qu'il dévisage son frère, à l'affût du moindre signe de rédemption.

\- Lucifer... À quoi joues-tu ? As-tu décidé de te repentir ? articule Michael d'un ton monocorde en déployant ses ailes suppliciées et constamment en combustion.

\- Je ne joue pas, Michael. Et je n'ai aucune raison de me repentir : ce que je fais est juste.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Évidemment. Pourquoi quelque chose se passerait-il bien, pour une fois ? Plus rien de positif n'est arrivé depuis des milliers, voire des millions d'années. Quand Gabriel va-t-il apprendre que _jamais_ rien ne s'arrange, dans sa famille ? Jamais ! Stupide, stupide Gabriel... Sans doute que le mieux qu'il puisse se permettre d'espérer est qu' _un seul_ de ses frères perde la vie. Michael se tord soudain en deux au creux de la main de Raphaël, et un filet de sang sombre s'écoule de sa bouche, serpentant jusque dans son cou. Michael, qui jamais n'avait montré le moindre signe de faiblesse en des milliards d'années. Gabriel ignore ce qu'il traverse en cet instant, et il n'ose l'imaginer. Une souffrance assez intense pour arracher un hoquet de douleur à _Michael_ doit se situer au-delà de l'imagination.

Michael se redresse et glisse un rapide coup d’œil à Gabriel avant de reprendre la parole comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne subissait pas un supplice constant depuis des heures.

\- Tu peux encore revenir sur le droit chemin, Lucifer. Le Paradis t'accueillera de nouveau. Si tu acceptes ton châtiment, que tu te repens sincèrement d'avoir désobéi, Père te pardonnera. Reviens parmi nous, frère.

Gabriel retient une inspiration de surprise et jette un regard reconnaissant à l'aîné de la fratrie. Michael a tenu parole. L'espoir se glisse dans les yeux de Raphaël qui tend une main hésitante vers Lucifer.

Michael _et_ Raphaël qui mettent de côté leurs principes et leur intransigeance pour donner une seconde chance au rebelle, et ce devant témoins ? Va-t-il geler en Enfer ? Gabriel fixe ses yeux ambrés vers Lucifer. Si seulement Lucy ne fait pas sa tête de mule maintenant, peut-être que...

Mais Lucifer se contente de baisser la tête en la secouant d'un air amer.

\- Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire, Michael ? Ce n'est ni un caprice, ni une rébellion. J'essaye de sauver la dernière œuvre parfaite de notre Père. J'essaye de Le sauver. J'essaye de _vous_ sauver, mes frères, de ce fléau infâme, de cette expérience ratée que sont les Humains. Ils ont déjà égaré notre Père, ils vous corrompront vous aussi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Gabriel serre les poings. Oh, non... Lucifer va tout gâcher.

Sans la présence de centaines de petits frères tout autour d'eux, Gabriel se serait peut-être risqué à dévoiler la vérité à Lucifer, quitte à subir le courroux de Michael. Mais apprendre que Papa les a plantés là sans un mot d'adieu suffirait-il à calmer Lucifer ? Rien n'est moins sûr... C'est à peine si Gabriel reconnaît son frère bien-aimé, que son obsession et sa jalousie pour les Humains a rongé et métamorphosé depuis des millénaires.

Pourquoi tout ce foin à propos des Humains ? Certes, ils parlent, ils ont une jolie âme brillante qui reste en souvenir après leur mort pour stockage, ils construisent des trucs, ils sont aussi imprévisibles et incompréhensibles que Père, mais... ce n'est pas une raison ! Pour être honnête, Gabriel ne les trouve pas plus fascinants que ça, même si quelques un peuvent être attachants, comme ce pauvre Caïn par exemple.

\- Oh allez, Lucy, tu donnes bien trop d'importance à ces petites créatures de rien du tout qui savent balbutier quelques mots depuis à peine un millénaire ou deux !

Les yeux de Lucifer se tournent vivement vers lui et lui font l'effet d'une épée de glace dans sa Grâce.

\- Ne sous-estime pas les Humains, petit frère. Sous leur apparence fragile et inoffensive, ils sont égoïstes, cruels et manipulateurs. Ils détruiront ce monde, et vous avec.

Mais déjà, Lucifer se désintéresse de lui et s'adresse à présent à tous les Anges présents qui suivent leur conversation en silence, les yeux levés vers eux.

\- Si seulement je pouvais vous faire _comprendre_ , mes frères. Voyez tout ce que les Humains ont corrompu et gâché depuis leur création ! Pourquoi vous battre contre moi ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. J'aime Dieu plus que tout, et je veux Le sauver, Lui et Son œuvre. Mais le prix à payer est trop élevé si pour cela je dois regarder périr mes petits frères jusqu'au dernier et la Terre être réduite en cendres. Rejoignez-moi, et tout redeviendra comme avant, avant _leur_ création...

L'espace d'un vertigineux instant, Gabriel envisage de le suivre. Pas par conviction, mais seulement afin de s'attirer les faveurs de son frère favori. De le voir lui sourire avec tendresse et fierté comme autrefois. De ne plus être ignoré.

Mais il ravale cette impulsion aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Car choisir Lucifer signifierait s'opposer à Michael et Raphaël, et détruire les favoris de Dieu, ce qui ne Lui plairait sans doute pas s'Il revient un jour.

Déchiré, Gabriel dévisage toujours Lucifer en se sentant mourir un peu plus intérieurement. Il ne peut choisir entre ses frères. Il en est incapable. Ses frères ont beau être un ramassis d'ânes bâtés, il les aime plus que tout. Suivre l'aîné semble la solution la plus rationnelle, pourtant. Mais chacun des choix qui se présentent à lui se terminent par la mort d'au moins un de ses frères.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux de prétendre savoir ce qui est bon pour Père. Il est le seul à le savoir, et Le déclarer suffisamment faible pour être manipulé par ces _larves insignifiantes_ est un blasphème de la pire espèce ! articule Raphaël sèchement, son masque d'assurance à nouveau fermement en place.

Ces mots fissurent le calme apparent de Lucifer qui s'emporte soudain, sa Grâce éblouissante tourbillonnant dans son corps :

\- Père n'est pas infaillible, Raphaël ! Je l'ai moi-même longtemps cru, mais Il ne l'est _PAS_ ! Ouvrez donc les yeux !

Gabriel ouvre la bouche pour répliquer que Père n'entre même plus en ligne de compte, mais Michael prend la parole avant lui, évitant probablement un désastre – comment auraient réagi les Anges présents ? La nouvelle se serait probablement répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et la Création aurait été à feu et à sang en moins d'une heure.

\- Lucifer. Nous n'avons pas à réfléchir, seulement à obéir à Père sans jamais remettre en question Ses ordres. Car ils _sont_ justes, même lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les comprendre. Reviens et prouve que tu es un bon fils, un bon soldat. Ou bien nous t'enfermerons dans une nouvelle cage, si bien cachée et verrouillée, que cette fois ni la Mère des Monstres, ni aucune des abominations que tu as créées à partir de ces âmes de nourrissons humains ne pourra te tirer de là.

Le silence s'abat sur la fratrie. Gabriel s'accroche à un dernier fil ténu d'espoir en fixant sans ciller son frère déchu. Mais Lucifer garde ses yeux exclusivement sur Michael, qui dans son réceptacle abîmé et enflammé peine à rester debout.

\- Très bien.

Lucifer ferme ses yeux et écarte les bras en déployant largement ses ailes en signe de reddition.

\- Enfermez-moi. Mais je vous préviens : lorsque vous comprendrez que j'avais raison...

Il rouvre les yeux, et dans ses trois orbes d'un bleu orageux brille l'absolue certitude d'avoir raison, assortie d'une pointe d'orgueil :

\- … Vous me libérerez de vous-mêmes. Et nous pourrons, ensemble, apporter l'Apocalypse sur les Humains sans abîmer la Terre.

 

**oOo**

 

Les échos des incantations en enochian résonnent encore dans l'air, sombres et dangereuses. L'Apocalypse a été arrêtée. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance désormais.

Lucifer est de retour dans sa cage. Aucun de ses grands frères n'est mort aujourd'hui, mais Gabriel sait bien à présent que ce n'est que partie remise. Car Michael ne changera jamais d'avis, et Lucifer non plus. Un jour, il sortira de sa cage – que ce soit dans un millier, un million ou un milliard d'années. Et cette fois-ci, au moins l'un deux perdra la vie.

Gabriel observe un long moment une âme qui flotte devant ses yeux, se sentant terriblement vide.

Michael se trouve au sol, secoué de spasmes silencieux et une main à terre plongée dans les cendres blanchâtres. Raphaël se tient aussi immobile qu'une montagne, le regard dur et fermé.

Le jeune Archange les contemple avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à quoi que ce soit. En tant que benjamin de la fratrie, au caractère assez insouciant et jovial, Gabriel n'a jamais été vraiment pris au sérieux par ses frères. Raphaël et lui-même sont des laissés pour compte. Qui suivent les favoris. Lucifer a toujours été le chouchou de Père, et Michael le modèle infaillible. Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour eux : Dieu, Lucifer, Michael.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel blême, une idée nouvelle se glissant dans son esprit. Non, suivre Lucifer ou suivre Michael ne sont pas les deux seuls choix qui s'offrent à lui. Il peut en créer un par lui-même.

Si Michael refuse d'aller chercher Dieu, Gabriel pourrait très bien y aller _seul_ , par lui-même... sans autorisation. Un frisson d'appréhension traverse sa Grâce et agrandit ses yeux de stupeur.

C'est si simple.

Voilà la clef. S'il trouve et ramène Dieu sur Terre, un seul mot de Lui suffira à cesser ce ridicule affrontement et tout sera arrangé. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

Ses ailes se déploient brusquement et il s'envole haut dans le ciel, laissant le sol loin en-dessous de lui.

Lointaine et déjà presque effacée, la voix de Raphaël retentit :

« Gabriel, où vas-tu ? »

La détermination emplit son regard ambré alors qu'il fend les airs vers l'horizon pâle en se rendant soudain invisible aux yeux des mortels comme des Anges ou Archanges. Ni Raphaël ni même Michael ne sauront percer son petit tour. Seul Lucifer possède son niveau en ruses, parades et illusions.

Il esquisse un rictus en coin en obliquant brusquement vers le ciel, quittant la Terre pour percer l'atmosphère et plonger dans le vide et l'obscurité, emporté par son élan. Le murmure constant des voix de ses petits frères est tranché net, tout comme la caresse de l'air. Gabriel jette un dernier regard à la planète bleue qui s'éloigne derrière lui, rapetissant de seconde en seconde. Gabriel n'a que rarement quitté la Terre. La dernière fois, c'était il y a quelques millions d'années. Nul ne quitte la planète bien longtemps – il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant à l'extérieur. Pas de vie, pas de Paradis, rien. Mais si Dieu Se trouve quelque part, ce n'est certainement pas sur Terre. Les Archanges L'y ont cherché pendant des années.

Gabriel tourne la tête et embrasse du regard l'astre solaire qui flamboie au loin, immense globe d'énergie, et les planètes gravitant autour de son axe avec une lenteur presque statique. Il n'y a plus d'endroit ni d'envers, ni de temps, ni de sons. Seulement le silence et le vide.

Oui. Voilà un bon endroit pour débuter ses recherches.

Il va débusquer Dieu, et Le ramener à la maison.

 

**oOo**

 

Les ailes malmenées par les incessantes rafales de vent, Gabriel plisse les yeux et sonde inlassablement le brouillard gazeux qui l'environne à perte de vue. Des amas de glace opaque se forment régulièrement entre ses plumes et il les secoue pour les en chasser.

Il retient un juron en se transposant brusquement plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, esquivant de justesse un large et terrifiant éclair qui ferait passer ses homologues terrestres pour des lopettes de bas étage. Bon sang. Il a bien failli y perdre des plumes cette fois.

Une nouvelle rafale plus violente que les autres le désaxe et l'envoie tourbillonner dans le brouillard. Foutue planète. Il n'y a rien ici. Que du gaz épais et un temps de chiottes.

Père n'est pas là. Père n'est nulle part dans le système solaire. Père commence à sérieusement le gonfler.

Gabriel parvient à se stabiliser suffisamment longtemps pour s'envoler et traverser à la vitesse de la lumière ce brouillard épais, poisseux et tellement _glacial_ , jusqu'à émerger enfin hors de la planète gazeuse qu'il explore depuis... combien de temps ? Des semaines ? Des années ? Des siècles ? Il ne sait plus. Ce silence assourdissant dans sa tête a fini par avoir raison de toute notion du temps et de l'espace.

Sa Grâce engourdie par cette exposition prolongée au froid se ranime un peu alors que le jeune Archange flotte dans l'espace en observant avec une moue renfrognée les nuances d'orange et d'ocre de la planète encerclée d'anneaux. Anneaux dont il s'approche avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers qui les composent, gravitant au milieu de la poussière et la glace opaque en blocs plus ou moins épais. Sa Grâce les illumine et les fait scintiller alors que ses yeux ambrés contemplent l'orage polaire qui dévaste une partie de la planète, et dont il vient de s'extirper.

« Père...

Il soupire et ferme les yeux en joignant ses quatre mains, envoyant une prière dans l'espace et le néant. Une de plus. Et à chaque prière laissée sans réponse, l'espoir s'éteint un peu plus au fond de lui.

\- Je sais que Tu m'entends, et je ne Te chercherais pas si ce n'était pas réellement important. Il en va du sort de la Terre, des Humains, et Lucifer et Michael finiront par s'entretuer si Tu ne les en empêches pas. Alors, je Te le demande encore une fois... Si Tu nous as aimés autrefois, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, réponds moi.

Il rouvre les yeux, mais seul le spectacle serein des orages gazeux à perte de vue se présente à lui. Gabriel crispe les ailes dans son dos et souffle encore d'une voix implorante :

\- Je T'en supplie, Papa...

\- Tu pries trop fort. On ne s'entend plus penser dans cet univers.

Gabriel sursaute et se lève vivement pour se retrouver face à...

\- La Mort ?

Perplexe, Gabriel penche la tête sur le côté en observant l'étrange brouillard grisâtre qui lui fait face. L'Archange pourrait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois qu'il a croisé le Cavalier de la Mort tout au long de son existence – et toujours, c'était sous une apparence différente. Et si, lorsqu'il l'a libérée, la Mort avait adopté l'apparence d'un simple Faucheur, elle est à présent informe et vaporeuse, comme un amas de gaz et de poussière chargé de particules argentées. Plus approprié pour se fondre dans le décor environnant, sans doute.

Le brouillard semble en constante évolution, remuant pour dessiner par instant des silhouettes imprécises et dénuées de sens.

\- Gabriel, le salue poliment la Mort. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

L'espace d'une seconde, Gabriel se demande si le Cavalier est là pour lui faire la peau, s'il va mourir loin de tout, dans l'indifférence de ses frères et de son Père. Mais il se ressaisit. C'est une occasion en or à saisir. Le Cavalier est ancien et puissant, peut-être pourra-t-il lui fournir une piste, un indice ?

\- Je cherche Dieu, lance Gabriel à tout hasard.

\- Je sais. Je t'écoute te plaindre depuis mille ans.

L'Archange cille, surpris. Mille ans ? Déjà ? Il n'a décidément pas vu passer le temps...

\- Sais-tu où Il est ?

\- Non. Lorsque Dieu ne veut pas être trouvé, nul ne peut Le trouver. Pas même moi.

Gabriel dégage d'un coup d'aile impatient un rocher qui flotte paresseusement devant lui, lui cachant le Cavalier de sa vue. Une désagréable et glaçante sensation se niche au creux de sa Grâce, s'y déployant lentement.

\- Tu veux dire que... Il nous ignore ? Il nous _évite_?

Il est fort étrange de voir un brouillard informe afficher un air _amusé_.

\- La dernière fois que je L'ai vu, Il avait décidé d'aller créer la vie ailleurs, sans reproduire les mêmes erreurs que sur Terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, te limiter au système solaire est dérisoire. Il y a tant d'autres lieux dans l'univers. Et quand bien même tu trouverais Sa cachette, s'Il ne veut pas te voir, tu passeras à côté de Lui sans même t'en rendre compte. Rentre chez toi, Gabriel. Tu te fatigues inutilement.

Gabriel reste silencieux et immobile alors que quelque chose se brise irrémédiablement en lui.

\- Père nous a abandonnés...

Oh, il s'en était douté, et l'avait lui-même affirmé plusieurs fois à Raphaël et Michael, mais quelque part, au fond, il n'y croyait pas réellement, pas tout à fait. Il espérait avoir tort, et que Père reviendrait et chasserait ces doutes à jamais. Entendre la confirmation, la recevoir de plein fouet est une toute autre chose.

Rentrer chez lui... mais pour retrouver quoi ? Pour voir Michael s'agripper désespérément à l'espoir du retour de Père ? Pour le voir combattre Lucifer ? À quoi bon ?

Le Cavalier de la Mort reste immobile et silencieux à l'observer avec une sorte de curiosité détachée.

\- Dieu est plus complexe que cela, et tu résumes grossièrement Ses décisions. Mais laissons cela. Ce n'est pas seulement pour t'épargner une inutile et fastidieuse recherche que je suis venu te voir.

Gabriel observe fixement le brouillard, tâchant en vain d'y lire ses intentions et motivations.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour te remercier de m'avoir libéré des chaînes de Lucifer. J'ai déjà fait une petite faveur à Michael, mais c'est à toi que va ma gratitude. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites, Gabriel ?

L'Archange détourne pensivement les yeux et fixe un minuscule point lumineux à l'horizon. La Terre, vue d'ici, semble si minuscule, si dérisoire...

\- Ce que je souhaite...

\- Dans la limite du possible, bien évidemment.

La seule chose que Gabriel ait toujours désirée, c'est que sa famille soit unie et heureuse. Que lui reste-t-il, sans ça ? Dieu s'est fait la malle, ses frères sont des têtes de mules. Que pourrait-il exiger de la Mort ?

Peut-être pourrait-il, pour une fois, être égoïste...

Il tourne un regard illisible vers le Cavalier en déployant lentement ses ailes immaculées dans son dos.

\- Je souhaite pouvoir échapper à la mort autant de fois que je le désire.

La Mort reste un instant silencieuse avant de répondre d'une voix détachée :

\- Je vois. Pour un être céleste, cela peut poser quelques problèmes techniques, étant donné que votre existence est étroitement liée à votre Grâce et votre esprit sain : vous faire périr n'est pas compliqué, mais l'inverse... Je peux te proposer un substitut. Je vais prélever ton essence vitale et la conserver avec moi. Tu mourras, mais je te ramènerai à chaque fois.

\- C'est donc possible ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

La Mort fond alors sur lui et le traverse, lui arrachant une infime particule de sa Grâce et de son esprit saint – le morceau scintille au centre du brouillard gris. L'opération n'a pas été douloureuse, et Gabriel remercie le Cavalier d'un signe de tête avant de s'envoler dans le néant en direction de la Terre. Indécis sur l'avenir et brisé dans sa Foi, mais résolu à ne plus jamais quitter sa planète de naissance.

\- Gabriel.

Il ralentit et tourne la tête pour le regarder par dessus son épaule.

Au milieu des débris de glace, de roche et de poussière des anneaux, la Mort se tient immobile, avec puissance et sérénité. Le fragment de Grâce brille avec puissance en son centre.

 

\- L'immortalité est un fardeau bien plus lourd que tu ne l'imagines.

Gabriel cligne des yeux, mais le Cavalier de la Mort s'évapore littéralement dans le néant sans un mot de plus.

Il tourne à nouveau la tête vers son objectif en utilisant l'énergie de sa Grâce pour se déplacer dans le vide. Mais à peine entame-t-il son trajet, que l'inattendu se produit. Au loin, l'astre solaire disparaît brusquement, plongeant tout le système solaire dans les ténèbres. De stupeur, l'Archange écarquille ses yeux ambrés.

Seuls des Anges ou des Archanges peuvent accomplir une action d'une pareille ampleur. Michael et Raphaël sont-ils impliqués ? Ou... Lucifer ?

La Mort a affirmé qu'un millénaire s'est écoulé depuis que Gabriel a entrepris ses inutiles recherches. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il manqué durant tout ce temps ?

Gabriel a beau déployer toute son énergie, sa longue quête l'a drainé, et il lui faut plusieurs heures pour effectuer le trajet dans une obscurité d'encre. Il prend le soin, en approchant de la Terre plongée dans le noir, de se dissimuler aux yeux des Anges.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qui s'offre alors à ses yeux.

Un véritable carnage a lieu dans les deux dimensions : aussi bien dans l'atmosphère terrestre qu'au Paradis. Des Anges et Chérubins gradés s'affrontent violemment à coups de lame, s'exterminant les uns les autres sans la moindre hésitation – des factions entières poursuivent des fuyards pour les exécuter sommairement sans même leur accorder un second regard.

Médusé, Gabriel regarde ses petits frères s'entretuer par milliers.

Ont-ils fini par apprendre l'abandon de Papa, eux aussi ?

Indécis et frôlant la couche d'ozone de ses ailes, Gabriel se trouve sur le point de se révéler à leurs yeux pour instaurer l'ordre lorsqu'il se stoppe net en voyant Michael arriver en un battement menaçant d'ailes. Les yeux cuivrés de son frère aîné sont fixes et dénués d'expression alors qu'il anéantit d'un simple geste de main une centaine de jeunes frères terrorisés.

Un autre bruissement d'ailes retentit, et Raphaël rejoint son aîné, son regard dur balayant la courbe de la Terre ponctuée de loin en loin de batailles entre Anges.

\- Je pensais qu'anéantir la faction rebelle qui tentait de libérer Camael suffirait à étouffer ce soulèvement général, mais rien à faire. Nous allons devoir les tuer jusqu'au dernier, à ce rythme là, déclare-t-il d'une voix morne.

Gabriel, invisible au milieu de ses deux frères aînés qui ne soupçonnent pas sa présence, tique au nom familier de l'Ange de la Joie. Ses petits frères se rebellent en masse ? Mais que vient donc faire Camael là-dedans ?

\- Ne crains rien, Raphaël. Une fois que Camael aura rendu son dernier souffle sur cette croix, plus rien ne motivera leur désobéissance. Et lorsque sa mort aura inspiré la dévotion des Humains pour Père, alors Il reviendra. Il reviendra, car cette expérience prouvera que les Humains peuvent choisir de croire en Lui et L'aimer inconditionnellement, comme Adam et Ève n'ont pas su le faire. Ils Le choisiront plutôt que les dieux illusoires que je leur ai façonnés.

Raphaël ne répond rien et détourne seulement les yeux en crispant ses larges ailes parcourues de brefs arcs électriques. Michael baisse la tête pour observer un point précis sur Terre, non loin du grand lac salé.

\- Je crois qu'il agonise. Prépare-toi à reconstruire les dimensions dévastées au Paradis tandis que je rétablis la lumière du Soleil que la faction rebelle a transposée dans la réalité alternative.

Les deux Archanges se séparent et disparaissent, tandis que Gabriel s'empresse de plonger droit sur Terre, sa tête soudain envahie d'un enchevêtrement assourdissant de cris, de voix douloureuses annonçant la mort de l'Ange de la Joie... et lorsque Gabriel pose enfin les pieds au sol, sur sa planète bien-aimée, le joyau de la Création de Père, tous les cris et murmures s'éteignent et laissent place à une voix neutre égrainant les noms des rebelles exécutés.

\- Oh, Raph, Michael, qu'avez-vous fait, bande d'imbéciles... souffle-t-il pour lui-même en baissant les yeux sur une scène affligeante.

Là, cloué à une croix, pend sans vie le corps ensanglanté d'un Humain. Mais à en croire la conversation qu'il a surprise et le regard des soldats de la Garnison rivés sur lui, Gabriel comprend que trop bien le drame qui s'est déroulé en son absence. Trop pris dans sa recherche de Dieu, il avait complètement oublié Camael et ses velléités de sauver Caïn. Est-ce là le châtiment que lui ont réservé les Archanges ?

Le Soleil réapparaît, baignant la Terre de couleurs et de chaleur, peignant les détails sanglants du corps supplicié.

Tandis que les Anges s'envolent en ne laissant sur place que Castiel portant sur son épaule son Général dans un costume de chair, Gabriel réalise soudain qu'il aurait pu éviter ça, si seulement il n'avait pas fait preuve d’égoïsme face à la proposition de la Mort. Il aurait pu demander l'immortalité pour Camael plutôt que de se l'octroyer pour lui seul. Le Cavalier savait-il ce qu'il se passait sur Terre en lui offrant un souhait ?

Et puis merde.

Il comptait, en revenant sur Terre, rejoindre ses frères aînés et se résigner à les voir sombrer toujours plus loin dans le déni et le fratricide. Mais il vient de changer d'avis.

Que Michael et Raphaël aillent se faire voir. Tous les Anges aussi. Et Dieu aussi pendant qu'Il y est.

Gabriel en a marre. Marre de toutes ces absurdités, de ce mélodrame, de cette fichue obéissance à un Père absent qui s'en tamponne le coquillard, de leur détresse.

Dieu s'en balance de savoir si Ses créations s'étripent en Son absence ? Eh bien dans ce cas, Gabriel aussi a le droit d'être égoïste.

Et il ne va pas se gêner désormais pour faire exactement tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Qui va l'en empêcher, après tout ? Dieu ? Qu'Il vienne. Gabriel n'attend que ça, et il aura deux mots à Lui dire s'Il se pointe.

 

**oOo**

 

Gabriel n'a eu aucun mal à les trouver. Les faux dieux. Les expériences de Michael.

Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas réellement de dieux – pas exactement. Il comprend mieux à présent comment son frère aîné a créé ces pseudo-divinités. Car si le pouvoir de création des Archanges est incontestable, il reste limité, nullement comparable à celui de Père.

Michael n'a rien créé du tout, il a seulement transformé ce qui existait déjà.

Juché sur un rocher, solitaire au milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes enneigées, l'un de ces dieux est assis, une jambe ramenée contre son torse et son menton posé sur son genou. Une moue contrariée renfrogne son visage dont les yeux brillent de colère réprimée. Le vent glacial du Nord fait danser ses cheveux châtains, mais le froid ne semble avoir aucune prise sur lui.

Et Gabriel peut apercevoir son âme, ou du moins ce qui fut autrefois une âme. A présent teintée d'une Grâce que l'Archange reconnaît comme portant la signature de Michael, elle n'est plus qu'une source d'énergie hybride et facile d'accès. Une âme écorchée vive et mutilée pour la tordre dans un sens allant contre sa nature et son essence.

Michael ne s'est pas tellement donné de mal sur ce coup là. Il s'est contenté de délier de force l'énergie des âmes d'une dizaine d'Humains pour leur permettre d'y puiser sans effort, et de remplacer leurs souvenirs pour qu'ils pensent sincèrement être des divinités à l'origine de la Création. Gabriel esquisse un rictus narquois en observant la petite création de son frère aîné remuer pensivement ses doigts en créant des vagues d'énergie qui jaillissent et frappent un rocher plus bas, provoquant une bruyante avalanche.

Oh, non, vraiment, Gabriel ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il a beau avoir tourné définitivement le dos à sa famille, investir le corps d'un des jouets de Michael est une superbe farce qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer. Le petit dieu sera facile à convaincre, aveuglé qu'il est par sa rancœur pour son faux père Odin et son faux frère Thor. C'est presque trop facile...

De plus, prendre l'apparence de Loki et jouer son rôle lui permettrait d'agir enfin à la face du monde, de s'amuser sans contrainte sous le nez de Michael et Raphaël sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien, tant qu'il dissimule ses ailes et le rayonnement de sa Grâce. Magistral. Lucifer aurait applaudi.

Gabriel s'efforce d'oublier ses frères et de se concentrer sur Loki qui observe avec une vague satisfaction orgueilleuse l'avalanche emporter tout sur son passage. L'Archange se penche au-dessus du minuscule humain hybride aux souvenirs factices, et laisse filtrer dans la réalité une fraction de son visage. Le sommet de la montagne est soudain éclaboussé d'une lumière d'un blanc pur, et bien qu'ébloui, Loki se lève vivement, comme prêt à se battre.

« Loki... Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as soif de puissance... Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais un moyen d'absorber en toi une source d'énergie inépuisable ?

Loki le fixe avec stupéfaction, puis un air calculateur et intéressé se glisse sur son visage. Oh, stupide et adorable petit surhumain qui fonce droit dans le panneau...

\- Je t'écoute. Que dois-je faire ? »

 

**oOo**

 

« Voilà qui risque de ne pas plaire à Shiva, non ?

La puissante poigne sur son épaule nue se raffermit, les ongles perçant la peau blanche et faisant couler le sang de son hôte, sans que Gabriel ne bronche, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

\- Oh, tremblerais-tu, petit dieu nordique ? ironise Kali d'une voix de velours, suave et dangereuse.

\- Moi ? Jamais ! s'esclaffe-t-il avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils.

\- Tu ne fais pas autant le malin devant Odin et Thor. Tu n'es qu'un vil...

Elle le pousse durement contre la colonne de pierre aux couleurs bariolées, et ses cheveux sombres se déploient autour de l'ovale doux de son visage alors qu'elle l'assied au sol de force, son pagne de peau humaine couvrant à peine son entrejambe.

\- … perfide...

La déesse se laisse glisser au sol à son tour, à califourchon sur les hanches de Gabriel.

\- … lâche... souffle-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Il rejette la tête en arrière, se laissant aller aux sensations physiques que lui procure son costume de chair divine.

\- … et insignifiant petit rien du tout.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Je sais que tu es folle de moi.

Le regard de Kali se durcit l'espace d'un instant, juste avant qu'elle joigne leurs lèvres en un baiser féroce au goût de sang. Le sang de ses victimes qui jonchent encore le sol du temple. Décidément, Kali devrait apprendre à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'elle reçoit du monde. Et se rincer la bouche avant d'embrasser.

Il n'aurait pas cru que Kali lui céderait un jour. Il la courtise intensément depuis deux ou trois siècles, plus par amusement qu'autre chose, et voilà que d'un coup, elle lui tombe dans les bras – un peu violemment, certes. Mais ce qui étonne le plus l'Archange, c'est d'y prendre autant de plaisir. Il pourrait très bien s'y habituer et en redemander...

Pressé étroitement contre lui, le corps de la déesse – ou plutôt, de l'Humaine à l'âme déchirée et aux souvenirs implantés – est doux, puissant et brûlant dans toute la splendeur de sa presque nudité. Des flammèches parcourent la peau veloutée de ses avant-bras, et les ongles de ses mains griffent son cuir chevelu. Gabriel sent son corps parcouru de délicieux frissons dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, et qui ne font que s'intensifier lorsque leurs langues glissent l'une contre l'autre et que leur souffle se mêle.

Soudain, le peu qui restait de ses vêtements s'évapore, et Kali brise le baiser avec un bruit humide, le fixant d'un regard noir et assassin sous ses longs cils.

\- Je te méprise tellement, Loki... gronde-t-elle sourdement.

\- Je vois ça. Montre-moi donc à quel point tu me méprises... »

Comme relevant le défi, la déesse empoigne sa nuque et glisse une main sur son torse pour le caresser et descendre doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle guide son membre dressé entre ses cuisses. Lorsque Gabriel se sent pénétrer cette brûlante moiteur, et que la soudaine morsure dans son cou s'ajoute aux sensations, il ferme les yeux avec un gémissement étouffé en crispant ses mains sur les courbes de ses hanches. La chevelure lisse et sombre de la déesse frôle son visage et sa douce poitrine se presse contre lui alors qu'elle accélère le roulement impatient de son bassin.

Et là, dans ce temple impie ruisselant de sang et jonché de crânes humains, se roulant dans le stupre et la luxure, Gabriel songe l'espace d'un instant à sa véritable famille à laquelle il n'a pas accordé une pensée depuis qu'il a commencé cette nouvelle vie de dissimulation et de mensonges. Une fausse vie sous une fausse identité, mais qui lui a donné une place dans une autre famille, tout aussi dysfonctionnelle. Mais où tout est tellement plus simple.

Et après tout, pourquoi se priver ? Pourquoi ne pas s'enivrer du parfum épicé de Kali, laisser Thor penser qu'il est son frère, et feindre de voir Odin comme son père ?

Malgré tous les blasphèmes et péchés qu'il a commis, Père n'est pas revenu.

Père ne reviendra jamais.

 

**-FIN-**

 

**oOo**

 

 

**[Note de l'auteur : Terminons sur une note d'humour avec quelques petits bonus qui sont en fait des délires entre mon coach et moi. Je précise que c'est du n'importe quoi et que ça ne fait bien sûr pas partie de l'histoire !]**

 

_Et pendant ce temps, quelque part dans l'espace..._

DIEU : Hum, bon, Je vais créer un tout nouveau monde, sans faire les mêmes erreurs.

DIEU : Cette fois-ci Je vais faire les choses bien, et Je jure devant Moi-même que ça ne finira pas en bain de sang !

DIEU : Que pourrais-Je donc créer...

DIEU : Oh, J'ai une idée ! Je vais créer des Seigneurs du Temps !

 

**oOo**

 

_Plus tard..._

DIEU : Bon. C'était une mauvaise idée.

DIEU : Je vais plutôt créer une planète avec des guerriers, et cette fois je ne la laisserai pas exploser.

DIEU : Végéta, voilà, un joli nom pour une planète.

 

**oOo**

 

_Pendant la quête dans l'espace de Gabriel..._

DIEU : *se bouche les oreilles* LALALALALA JE N'ENTENDS RIEN !


	2. Ophaniel et Hester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le deuxième one-shot, avec beaucoup de retard ! Je précise qu'il se situe dans le chapitre 30, juste après la scène de l'Opéra.  
> Et un ÉNORME merci à mon coach Jackallh qui a sauvé mon texte que mon ordinateur m'avait pourri et que j'étais sur le point de perdre ! C'est grâce à lui si vous pouvez le lire !  
> Bonne lecture !

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Hester.

Ophaniel esquisse un sourire en coin en repliant ses ailes. À ses pieds, Hester n'a pas même levé la tête à son arrivée, et foudroie obstinément du regard la surface miroitante d'eau qui s'étend devant elle. Son visage à moitié voilé par ses cheveux blonds décoiffés s'y reflète, nimbé de son aura. Ses ailes lumineuses aux plumes ciselées comme de la glace s'y détachent sur un fond bariolé de couleurs automnales flamboyantes. Elle jette rageusement un caillou dans l'eau en remuant ses pieds nus dans l'eau cristalline – elle a perdu ses escarpins à talons dans l'échauffourée de l'Opéra. La surface se ridule et ondoie en larges cercles qui troublent la palette d'or, de pourpres et de rouges.

Joignant ses mains dans son dos, Ophaniel lève son visage en forme de cœur vers le ciel d'un bleu épuré où se découpent les courbes des montagnes qui cernent le lac. Agités par une soudaine bourrasque, les lourds feuillages au-dessus de leurs têtes bruissent et laissent choir quelques feuilles écarlates. L'une d'elles se prend au piège dans la chevelure blonde désordonnée de Hester.

\- C'est ici que tu es née, reprend Ophaniel d'une voix douce. Et c'est ici que tu viens t'isoler à chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie. L'endroit a bien changé depuis ta création, pourtant...

 

_Lorsque les flammes sacrées se déversèrent en un flot rugissant sur l'armée céleste, ce fut de justesse qu'Ophaniel échappa à une mort certaine en se déviant pour esquiver. Ses frères brûlaient et tombaient en cendres par centaines avec des hurlements déchirants – il apercevait au loin Baradiel affronter sans peur l'ennemi et Ecanus lui venir en aide. Le souffle assourdissant d'une explosion projeta brutalement Ophaniel au sol qu'il heurta de plein fouet._

_Sa Grâce s'écoulait de son dos mutilé où ses ailes avaient été arrachées._

_Ses quatre mains tremblantes plongèrent dans le sol de cendres et de lave, et il s'efforça de se relever en chancelant. Il devait retourner au combat. Vaincre les Oubliés avant qu'ils ne parviennent à détruire tout ce que Père tentait de créer._

_Un Oublié se dressait devant lui, assemblage monstrueux d'ombre et de lumière aux cinq têtes et six ailes composées d'un feu sacré et mortel pour les Anges. Ophaniel sentait ses forces le quitter et son énergie se liquéfier. Mais bien que déséquilibré par l'absence de ses ailes et la douleur intense dans son dos, il matérialisa sa lame dans sa main. Il la brandit en fixant de ses trois yeux mauves l'Oublié, décidé à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Car les ordres étaient les ordres._

_« Raphaël ! Soigne les survivants, je me charge de les contenir !_

_C'était la voix de Michael, l'aîné des Archanges. Ophaniel le vit, éblouissant et écrasant de puissance, faire barrage de son corps et de ses immenses ailes._

_L'Ange tressaillit lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule et qu'un flot d'énergie lumineuse s'infiltra dans sa Grâce, le saturant d'énergie et faisant repousser ses ailes dans son dos. Ophaniel eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Raphaël le délaisser et s'envoler pour parcourir le champ de bataille chaotique à la recherche d'autres blessés à soigner._

_\- Raphaël, attends ! cria Hester en déployant ses toutes nouvelles ailes pour prendre son envol._

_Mais l'Archange était déjà loin, et s'occupait de remettre sur pied Eboza, Balthazar et Zachariah qui étaient fort mal en point. S'élevant haut dans les airs, Ophaniel embrassa du regard ce que la Terre était devenue dans la guerre qui faisait rage depuis un siècle déjà. Un désert de cendres et de désolation s'étendait sous ses yeux. Rares étaient les endroits de la planète encore préservés._

_Dieu et la Mère avaient donné la vie à cinq mille Anges lors de la Seconde Guerre pour affronter les Trente Cavaliers, et n'en avaient pas créé d'autres depuis. La guerre contre le Néant, et à présent les Oubliés, avait décimé leurs rangs, et ils étaient à présent moins d'un millier à appuyer les Archanges._

_Ophaniel fut tiré de sa réflexion lorsque Gabriel fondit à la vitesse de l'éclair près de lui, enfonçant sa lame dans le corps d'un Oublié particulièrement féroce._

_\- Gabriel ! hurla Ophaniel. Je dois te parler !_

_Gabriel posa brièvement ses yeux ambrés sur lui avant de se détourner vivement pour repousser l'attaque simultanée de trois ennemis qui projetaient des flammes sacrées vers lui._

_\- Ce n'est pas exactement le moment de faire causette, petiot, on a de l'Archange raté à dézinguer ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Papa ait été autrefois si mauvais pour créer de pareilles saletés sans l'aide de la Mère... On n'en finit plus de nettoyer Ses conneries ! »_

_Le plus jeune des Archanges disparut de sa vue en plongeant en piqué au cœur du champ de bataille pour combattre les premières tentatives ratées de création d'Archanges, datant de l'aube de l'univers._

 

Intriguée par le silence songeur de sa supérieure, Hester tourne la tête en plissant les yeux pour l'observer entre ses cils, les épaules crispées. Ses lèvres ne se desserrent pas et elle reste murée dans son mutisme obstiné, mais tressaille lorsque sa grande sœur tend la main pour saisir la feuille rouge entre ses doigts, la libérant de sa prison de cheveux blonds.

Une bourrasque fait palpiter la robe aux motifs à fleurs et la courte chevelure d'Ophaniel – ses bouclettes aux reflets cuivrés caressent ses pommettes rondes.

\- Il n'y avait ici que cendres, mort et chaos lorsque Virgil et toi avez été créés sous mes yeux. Les premiers de mon armée.

\- Que tu as obtenue parce que Lucifer a interféré en ta faveur auprès de Père, je le sais, soupire Hester en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me l'as raconté des milliers de fois.

 

_« Michael ! s'époumone Ophaniel en essayant en vain d'attirer l'attention de l'Archange surmené._

_La main griffue d'un Oublié le saisit brusquement par la nuque, et Ophaniel plongea en vain son arme dans son corps. Le monstrueux Archange raté aux six ailes et cinq têtes se contenta d'un grognement contrarié en serrant plus fort la nuque de sa proie. Même en combinant la force de ses quatre bras au battement puissant de ses ailes, Ophaniel ne put desserrer la poigne d'acier qui le maintenait en place. L'Ange écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps massif d'ombre et de lumière de l'ennemi se gorger de feu sacré, et..._

_L'Oublié poussa un mugissement terrible en se désagrégeant à vue d’œil – son énergie se gela jusqu'à ce qu'il se craquelle et tombe en morceaux de glace poussiéreux. Ophaniel leva un regard reconnaissant sur Lucifer, l’Étoile du Matin, qui s'essuyait les mains d'un air neutre en cherchant déjà du regard sa prochaine cible._

_\- Lucifer !_

_À l'instant même où l'Archange se trouvait sur le point de fondre à nouveau sur les ennemis, Ophaniel tendit vivement la main pour lui saisir le bras. Lucifer s'immobilisa et baissa ses yeux d'un bleu orageux vers lui, l'air surpris._

_\- Nous ne sommes plus que huit cent Anges, s'exclama Ophaniel avec conviction, et il reste plus de trois mille Oubliés ! Nous ne vaincrons jamais sans renforts !_

_\- Tous les Anges ont déjà été mobilisés, et même la Mère de Tous combat. Il n'y a plus personne, petit frère._

_Intimidé par le regard calme mais acéré de l'Archange qui mesurait au moins deux fois sa taille, Ophaniel relâcha son bras, sa Grâce s'agitant en tourbillons nerveux dans son corps translucide._

_\- Mes frères et moi avons été créés pour remporter la guerre contre les Trente Cavaliers. Pourquoi Père et Mère ne pourraient-ils créer de nouvelles armées pour abattre les Oubliés ? Si nous étions plus nombreux..._

_Une lueur d'incertitude traversa le regard de l'Archange. Lucifer leva les yeux vers le ciel, l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion, et répondit d'un ton mesuré :_

_\- J'y avais songé. Mais il nous faudrait au moins un million d'Anges pour remporter la guerre à coup sûr. Diriger une pareille armée serait difficile, même à nous quatre..._

_\- Je pourrais diriger une armée, Lucifer, articula Ophaniel avec assurance. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Brap, Eboza, Zachariah, Baradiel, Ecanus, Rgoan, Leoc... tous sont d'excellents stratèges, fidèles et dévoués !_

_\- Père n'a pas manifesté l'intention de créer de nouveaux Anges. Retourne au combat, soldat._

_\- Je t'en prie, Lucifer ! Tu es Son favori parmi toute la Création... si tu Lui demandes, Il t'écoutera. Les Anges meurent et la Terre va finir par imploser ! Seule une armée massive pourra sauver la planète et tout ce qu'Il projette d'y créer. »_

_Sa tirade vibrante de ferveur ne lui valut qu'un long regard indéchiffrable de l'Archange qui finit par s'envoler sans un mot. Résigné, Ophaniel plongea droit vers le sol pour porter main-forte à ses frères en difficulté._

_Et ce fut là, alors que les Oubliés l'encerclaient et que les griffes de ses pieds se crispaient dans les cendres et la lave refroidie, que le Miracle surgit._

_Une lumière du blanc le plus pur qui soit éclaboussa la surface de la Terre sous la forme d'innombrables éclairs, d'abord épars, puis d'une densité croissante._

_Ophaniel écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement lorsque deux Anges parfaitement identiques se matérialisèrent devant lui, les ailes largement déployées et les yeux baissés sur le sol. Ils levèrent la tête vers lui, leurs trois orbes rayonnantes se muant soudain en un gris de cendres pâles._

_Et alors qu'une multitude d'Anges naissaient tout autour et que Ophaniel sentait au plus profond de lui les liens se nouer étroitement avec sa nouvelle famille, un sourire illumina son visage._

_Il sut qu'il avait à présent la responsabilité d'une armée de cent mille Anges._

_Et que Lucifer aurait sa gratitude éternelle._

 

Avec un regard lointain et nostalgique, Ophaniel relâche la feuille qui tourbillonne dans l'air jusqu'à se poser sur la surface miroitante. Elle ôte ses chaussures et s'assied auprès de sa soldate, glissant elle aussi ses pieds et mollets dans l'eau fraîche. S'y reflètent les éclats d'or et de feu des rayons du soleil dans les feuillages des branches.

\- Tu es venue m'expédier en redressement, Ophaniel ? soupire finalement Hester d'une voix tendue. Parce que sache-le, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et aucun redressement au monde ne me fera changer d'avis sur cet arriviste de Rgoan ! Il a convoité ton poste pendant des millions d'années, et maintenant il s'en prend à celui de Castiel ?! Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de sortir ma lame et de le... !

\- Calme-toi, Hester.

Les ailes de sa jeune sœur se décrispent lorsque Ophaniel lui caresse brièvement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses mèches éparses.

\- Rgoan, j'en fais mon affaire. Je sais comment il fonctionne et comment lui implanter une idée dans la tête en lui laissant croire qu'il l'a eue de lui-même.

Le visage de Hester se renfrogne en une moue dubitative alors qu'elle fixe sans ciller sa supérieure. Sur son véritable visage qui flotte en une brume lumineuse devant celui de son vaisseau, ses trois yeux gris trahissent son inquiétude.

\- Rgoan est celui qui m'a fait retirer de ta supervision seulement parce que j'ai eu l'audace de m'opposer aux résurrections des Humains après la Neuvième Guerre où Lucifer s'est laissé enfermer dans la Cage. Il est _dangereux_ , Opha'.

Ophaniel ne contient pas un rictus amusé qui semble déstabiliser sa jeune sœur.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'avait exigé Rgoan à l'origine ? Ton exécution, Hester.

\- QUOI ? se scandalise l'Ange en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aime pas les Humains ? Je ne suis pas la seule, et tu as dit toi-même d'innombrables fois que le Conseil est... !

\- Rgoan cherchait depuis la Cinquième Guerre à me ravir mon armée. Je n'ai jamais caché ma préférence pour Virgil et toi, et il souhaitait prouver que j'étais compromise en déclenchant une réaction émotionnelle chez moi. Fort heureusement, j'ai pu lui faire croire que te transférer à mi-temps dans la Garnison serait un pire châtiment que la mort, et que notre division entière te rejetterait pour avoir fréquenté Anna et ses soldats.

Ébahie, Hester fixe sa supérieure de longues secondes, bouche bée, avant de se ressaisir en fronçant les sourcils :

\- C'était _ton_ idée ? De m'intégrer à la Garnison ?

\- En effet. J'ai voulu tirer profit de la situation. Je voyais d'un mauvais œil ta radicalisation haineuse contre les Humains, et j'avais en outre besoin d'un espion au sein de la Garnison afin de démêler les manigances et projets de Zachariah.

\- Mais... et Virgil ?

Ophaniel pince les lèvres et une ombre passe dans son regard.

\- Pour Virgil... c'est plus compliqué. Lorsqu'il a appris ton châtiment, c'est lui qui a demandé à le partager. J'ai cru un instant que c'était par solidarité, puisque vous avez toujours été très proches, mais... Depuis que Zachariah a été envoyé en redressement, il cherche à tirer les ficelles en possédant des informateurs et fidèles dans l'ensemble des divisions. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'empêcher d'approcher mes soldats, mais il a séduit Virgil à mon insu lorsqu'il l'a fait nommer Gardien des Armes en secret en profitant de la pagaille causée par le Déluge. J'étais alors trop préoccupée par le sort des animaux pour surveiller les faits et gestes de Zachariah.

\- Une seconde, Ophaniel ! Si je comprends bien, Virgil est l'espion de Zachariah et surveille notre division et la Garnison à la fois ?

\- C'est ce que je soupçonne, oui. T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, tu sais comment il est, c'est toujours un exploit de lui arracher un mot ou un sourire ! Et dernièrement il n'en a plus que pour Uriel, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble à discuter, avec ce prétentieux de Rzionr Nrzfm et... et...

Les ailes de Hester s'affaissent dans son dos et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains avec un grognement de frustration.

\- Je suis donc ton informateur, Opha' ? Toutes ces questions que tu me posais soi-disant pour savoir si j'étais bien traitée dans la Garnison, ce n'était que pour espionner Anna, puis Castiel, afin de connaître les intentions de Zachariah ? Eh bien tu peux oublier tout cela, maintenant. Je ne serai plus qu'une coquille vide lorsque je sortirai de la salle de redressement et je te serai aussi utile qu'un rocher.

Cachant nullement son amertume, Hester se saisit d'un caillou plat qu'elle projette sur la nappe miroitante avec une telle force que Ophaniel cesse de compter les ricochets au vingt-deuxième. Ophaniel esquisse un sourire attendri en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune sœur. Hester a en cela d'unique qu'elle a le cœur sur la main et que ses opinions sont toujours limpides et franches. Ce qui est particulièrement rafraîchissant après de longues négociations délicates et complexes avec les membres du Conseil. Surtout depuis que tous se sont mis à imiter Zachariah et que chacun développe en secret son influence sur le Paradis avec avidité.

\- N'aie crainte. Tu n'iras pas en redressement. Il n'y aura aucune conséquence à tes actes.

Hester relève vivement la tête et dévisage avec stupeur Ophaniel qui lui replace une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Pensais-tu vraiment que je laisserais Rgoan te faire du mal ? J'ai des contacts, tu sais. De l'influence. Des moyens de pression. J'ai convaincu les témoins de ne pas te reconnaître ou de contourner un peu la vérité. Et avec cette nouvelle Apocalypse sur le point d'éclater, la plainte de Rgoan est passée en bas de la pile des réclamations. J'ai fait en sorte que son dossier soit égaré dans les bureaux de l'Administration, rien de plus facile.

Le visage de Hester s'éclaircit de gratitude, et elle opine du chef, son regard brillant accentuant son pâle sourire. Avec hésitation, elle étend une aile vaporeuse pour envelopper les épaules de sa supérieure. Ophaniel ne permettrait une telle familiarité de la part d'aucun autre de ses soldats, mais Hester et Virgil ont toujours été les exceptions à ses yeux. C'est donc avec tendresse qu'elle déploie elle aussi une aile translucide pour former un cocon éthéré autour de sa soldate.

\- Ton coup d'éclat m'a prise au dépourvu, cela dit, ajoute doucement Ophaniel. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue t'emporter à ce point, et ce devant l'ensemble du Conseil et la Garnison au grand complet.

Une grimace embarrassée fait se faner le sourire de Hester qui détourne les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne faisais que défendre mon Général.

\- Ne me mens pas. En plusieurs milliards d'années, jamais tu ne t'es abaissée à pareille sauvagerie pour moi. Il y a autre chose. Tu as changé depuis que tu as intégré la Garnison.

L'Ange blonde se crispe et glisse un regard craintif et paniqué vers sa supérieure.

\- Je.. je n'ai pas... Opha', je...

Ophaniel tourne la tête pour embrasser du regard le lac entouré de montagnes. Les arbres qui hérissent les roches sont embrasés par l'automne flamboyant, à l'exception des pins qui conservent fièrement leur couleur verte. Ses yeux s'attardent sur les nuages bas qui se fondent en une brume effilochée pour frôler la surface du lac. Même en fermant les yeux pour apprécier la caresse de la brise sur son visage d'emprunt, la responsable de la division des mammifères terrestres peut sentir la nervosité palpable de sa jeune sœur à ses côtés.

\- Parle-moi de Castiel. », murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Son ton ne laisse aucune place au doute. Il s'agit d'un ordre.

 

**oOo**

 

« … de Castiel ? répète Hester d'une voix blanche en sentant sa Grâce se geler dans ses veines.

Elle scrute le visage de sa grande sœur en repliant ses ailes dans son dos, soudain mal à l'aise. Ophaniel ne semble pas en colère, ni sur le point de la juger, mais....

\- Oui, de Castiel. Tu t'es toujours débrouillée pour esquiver mes questions et la curiosité des autres soldats à son sujet, et je t'ai laissée faire. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris de grands risques pour te sauver et j'estime que tu me dois des explications.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, confesse doucement Hester en remuant les orteils dans l'eau claire.

Quelques petits poissons fins aux écailles argentées glissent contre la peau de ses mollets.

\- Commence donc par le début. Si j'ai jugé bon de te transférer dans la Garnison, ce n'était pas seulement à des fins d'espionnage, comme je te l'ai dit. Tu basculais dans des extrémismes qui me préoccupaient...

\- Je m'en rends compte à présent, acquiesce Hester d'un air contrit. Lorsque Michael a annoncé que Dieu avait décidé de créer sans l'aide de la Mère une espèce pour qui il fondait de grands projets, et de la faire surveiller par une sous-division spécialement créée pour l'occasion, nous étions nombreux à être inquiets. Je réalise aujourd'hui que je suis allée trop loin et que je n'ai fait qu'envenimer la situation...

 

_Son poing s'abattit avec fracas sur le glacier bleuté, le fissurant d'une énorme crevasse._

_« Mais vous allez m'écouter, oui ?! Arrêtez un moment de spéculer sur les projets de Père, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir !_

_Les Anges tournèrent en bloc la tête vers Hester et se turent enfin en le fixant. Virgil, à ses côtés, se contenta de lui jeter un long regard intrigué. Une fois que le silence fut complet – à peine perturbé par de multiples froissements feutrés d'ailes – Hester se hissa vivement au sommet du glacier pour contempler le rassemblement étincelant de ses frères sur la glace et la neige. Ils étaient quelques milliers à avoir répondu à son appel afin de discuter de la dernière nouvelle, et à perte de vue scintillaient les Grâces agitées par l'inquiétude._

_Ce fut avec un regain d'assurance qu'elle poursuivit :_

_\- Le destin de cette nouvelle espèce n'est pas le problème ! Ne voyez-vous pas ? Parmi les sept grandes Guerres qui ont coûté la vie à plusieurs milliers de nos frères, TROIS ont été déclenchées par les expériences ratées de Dieu ! S'Il s'est allié avec la Mère pour nous créer ainsi que les animaux et les plantes, c'est que Ses créations à Lui seul ont toutes été des désastres !_

_Un murmure se répandit dans la foule et Hester vit Ophaniel croiser les bras d'un air désapprobateur. Brap ricana avec un rictus en coin tout en chassant quelques flocons de ses plumes :_

_\- Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire. Il n'y a qu'à voir les Léviathans qui dévorent tout sur leur passage. Je serais prêt à parier qu'Il nous les fera détruire un jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Ils ont encore gobé deux de mes soldats le siècle dernier._

_\- Tant que nul ne touche à mes dinosaures, le destin des nouveaux jouets de Papa m'importe peu, intervint Zachariah en haussant les épaules d'un air peu intéressé._

_\- Que cette nouvelle espèce représente un danger est très probable en effet, déclara calmement Baradiel en clignant ses yeux aussi flamboyants que de la lave. Et c'est ce pour quoi nous avons été créés. Détruire les essais non concluants de Dieu. Si ceux-ci s'avèrent aussi dangereux que les Oubliés ou les Titans, nous les détruirons eux aussi, voilà tout._

_\- Oh, oui, une partie de plaisir, très cher ! ironisa Balthazar d'un air faussement cordial. Ça ne nous a pris que cinq petits millénaires et trois cent mille soldats morts au combat pour venir à bout des Titans, après tout !_

_\- Aucun risque ! trancha Ophaniel en plissant les yeux. Raphaël m'a parlé de la nouvelle espèce qui se développe dans l'océan. Ce sont des poissons, et ils sont minuscules !_

_\- Oh, des poissons ? le singea Balthazar avec provocation. Raison de plus ! Si on se fait torcher par de vulgaires poissons, il faudra ajouter l'humiliation au vautrage en beauté !_

_\- Vous oubliez un détail important, coupa Hester sèchement. La Garnison. Une sous-division de la division d'Ophaniel qui va être créée exprès pour les observer, avec pour seule et unique Mission de les protéger._

_\- Nous aurais-tu rassemblés ici pour critiquer les décisions de notre Père, Hester ? articula Ecanus avec exaspération._

_Hester sentit ses plumes se gonfler d'indignation sur ses ailes et sa Grâce se déchaîner en une multitude de tourbillons furieux dans son corps translucide._

_\- Douterais-tu de ma probité ? Ne vous méprenez pas, mes frères, j'aime notre Père de tout mon être et jamais je n'irai contre Sa Volonté, jamais ! Mais... ces Anges de la Garnison ne seront pas comme nous. Ils n'auront pas connu les Sept Guerres, ni combattu les Cavaliers ou les Oubliés, ni affronté la Mère pour la ramener à la raison ! Voilà donc ce que je vous propose. Nous n'avons bien sûr pas à discuter les actions de notre Créateur, et les ordres sont les ordres. Mais rien ne nous empêche de manifester notre désapprobation en excluant la Garnison de notre Famille. Ne leur souhaitons pas la bienvenue. Ne leur adressons pas la parole. Évitons-les, ignorons-les, et à travers eux, c'est notre défiance pour cette nouvelle expérience que nous exprimerons. »_

 

Agile et fluide, un écureuil roux dévale l'écorce de l'arbre et rejoint les deux Anges en quelques bonds espiègles. Il reste à distance respectueuse pour les observer en inclinant la tête sur le côté, une lueur de déférence dans ses yeux noirs. Hester le remarque et tend la main que l'animal vient renifler avant d'escalader pour venir se blottir tout contre son cou, enfoui sous sa chevelure blonde.

Hester n'aime pas parler de cette époque. Elle n'aime pas se souvenir que la situation actuelle de Castiel et le mépris qui pèse sur lui sont en partie de sa faute. C'est donc avec un soupir las qu'elle poursuit son récit sous le regard attentif de sa supérieure :

\- Ma colère n'a fait que s'amplifier lorsque la Garnison a été laissée à l'écart jusqu'à la toute dernière bataille de la Huitième Guerre. Nous combattions tous contre les Léviathans et toutes les divisions ont subi des pertes alors que les soldats d'Anna se tournaient les pouces à regarder leurs poissons répugnants s'ébattre au sol.

\- Ils n'y étaient pour rien, Hester. J'en ai discuté avec Anna à l'époque, et elle avait reçu des ordres clairs pour que la Garnison ne soit pas impliquée. Ce n'est qu'à la demande des Archanges qu'ils ont participé à la dernière bataille, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'une diversion pour enfermer les Léviathans pendant que de l'autre côté de la Terre nous chassions la Mère de cette dimension matérielle.

\- Je sais. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment en discutant avec Rachel.

Hester élève une main pour caresser la fourrure du petit animal lové au creux de son épaule, qui enroule sa queue duveteuse autour de son cou.

\- Tu avais aussi entraîné Virgil au procès de Camael et Castiel après m'avoir harcelée pour obtenir mon autorisation. Je t'entends encore claironner que toute la Garnison devrait être jetée en redressement ou exécutée sommairement...

Hester grimace en rentrant un peu la tête dans ses épaules, embarrassée. Fuyant le regard fixe de sa sœur aînée, elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains, et fait alors apparaître une poignée de glands au creux de ses paumes afin de se donner une contenance.

\- C'est au procès que j'ai vu Castiel pour la première fois... souffle-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

Avec un couinement ravi, l'écureuil roux effectue quelques petits bonds pour dévaler son bras et venir grignoter les glands dans ses mains.

 

_« Eh bien, Virgil ? N'avais-je pas raison une fois de plus ?_

_Avec un sourire triomphant, Hester prit place dans les gradins en bois de la Salle de la Justice, ménageant un espace à ses côtés pour laisser son frère s'y asseoir._

_\- Raison à propos de quoi ? lâcha Virgil, aussi laconique qu'à son habitude._

_\- À propos de la Garnison ! À propos des Humains ! Je le dis depuis leur création et je le répète encore aujourd'hui, preuves à l'appui. Les Humains sont dangereux, et infiniment plus nuisibles que les Léviathans, les Oubliés, les Titans ou même les Cavaliers !_

_Virgil tourna la tête vers lui sans ciller, et lui indiqua d'un geste de main discret les gradins un peu plus bas._

_\- Parle moins fort, Hester. Les accusés n'ont pas encore été amenés, mais le reste de la Garnison est là et pourrait t'entendre. Ophaniel sera contrarié si tu portes préjudice à notre division._

_Hester ferma la bouche en jetant un regard en biais aux gradins tout en bas qui faisaient face directement à l'estrade vide où présideraient bientôt les trois Archanges. L'Ange plissa les yeux et scruta d'un regard noir les douze Anges assis qui discutaient entre eux tout bas d'un air préoccupé._

_C'était la première fois que Hester voyait de ses propres yeux la Garnison, et la vue du petit groupe soudé et à l'écart des autres ne manqua pas d'enflammer sa Grâce d'une répulsion indignée. Hester s'arracha à sa contemplation en gonflant ses plumes de dédain avant de croiser ses quatre bras. Puis, il se pencha pour poursuivre à voix basse en un sifflement acerbe :_

_\- Les Humains ne sont peut-être pas aussi puissants et destructeurs que les autres expériences ratées de Père que nous avons affrontées, mais les dégâts qu'ils causent sont bien pires. Vois donc ce qu'en quelques millions d'années seulement ils ont déclenché. Les dinosaures de Zachariah ont été détruits pour eux, la Mère des Monstres bannie, Lucifer et ce Chérubin, Azazel, ont été déchus._

_\- Mais Castiel et Camael sont jugés pour avoir libéré Lucifer et invoqué la Mère. Les Humains n'ont rien à voir là-dedans._

_\- Bien sûr que si ! Ne vois-tu donc pas ? Ce sont les Humains avec leur libre-arbitre qui sont en train de détruire tout ce que nous œuvrons à protéger depuis des milliards d'années ! Il n'y avait jamais eu de redressement ou de désobéissance avant leur création, jamais. Ils sont en train de se multiplier et d'empoisonner nos esprits de la manière la plus insidieuse qui soit, et ce en contaminant les meilleurs d'entre nous comme Lucifer, par le biais de ce groupe de rebelles !_

_Hester articula ces derniers mots d'un ton venimeux en désignant la Garnison._

_La Grâce de Virgil s'agita en tourbillons lumineux dans son corps translucide, trahissant son trouble. Ils échangèrent un long regard de leurs yeux gris parfaitement identiques, jusqu'à ce que Virgil soupire en acquiesçant._

_\- Tu as sans doute raison. J'essaye depuis des millénaires de me convaincre du contraire, mais avec ce qui arrive en ce moment... je reconnais que tu avais raison depuis le début. La Création est plus que jamais en danger, avec ces primates à âmes. Il nous faudrait agir, faire quelque chose..._

_Hester était sur le point de répondre lorsque de puissants claquements d'ailes imposèrent le silence dans l'amphithéâtre. Raphaël, Michael et Gabriel apparurent sur l'estrade, illuminant les environs de leur énergie d'un blanc pur. Hester dut plisser les yeux le temps de s'habituer à leur éclat, et ainsi distinguer leurs silhouettes massives aux immenses ailes._

_Au centre, Michael balaya la salle des yeux avec calme, tandis que Gabriel se lissait les plumes d'un air faussement nonchalant et que Raphaël irradiait de nervosité. Hester s'était assez souvent trouvé à leurs côtés au cours des dernières grandes Guerres pour percer leurs apparences majestueuses et déceler leur état réel._

_\- Raphaël, déclara Michael d'une voix claire. Va chercher les accusés. Nous allons commencer._

_Raphaël obtempéra en disparaissant aussitôt, et un faible brouhaha de murmures et de bruissements de plumes emplit la Salle de la Justice._

_\- Toujours fourrés ensemble, à ce que je vois ! Comment vont mes deux petits frères jumeaux ?_

_Hester et Virgil tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir apparaître Balthazar qui se laissa tomber à leurs côtés avec un sourire taquin._

_\- Que fais-tu ici, Balthazar ? demanda Hester, perplexe._

_\- Comme vous, je suppose, curiosité malsaine et goût pour les commérages. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un spectacle divertissant, et depuis le temps qu'on me parle de la Garnison, je m'avoue intrigué. Ça, et puis j'ai été expressément convoqué par les Archanges en personne pour témoigner. Tiens, ce cher Ophany n'est pas là ?_

_\- Non. Il a décidé de protester contre le procès en n'y assistant pas. »_

_Le retour de Raphaël avec les deux accusés marqua le début du procès, et Hester ne prononça plus un mot avant la fin. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes des deux Anges qu'il ne voyait que de dos, leur Grâce en partie dissimulée par leurs larges ailes repliées. L'Ange de la Joie portait bien son titre, et le sourire radieux qu'il arborait en venant s'asseoir dans les gradins une fois innocenté fit crisper les poings de Hester. Il ne se laisserait pas flouer par les sourires de ces jeunes Anges ignorants de tout et à l'esprit saint souillé par les idées humaines._

_Castiel resta seul à affronter son jugement avec un aplomb et un calme qui forçaient le respect. Durant tout le procès, Hester ne put le voir que de dos et écouter sa voix claire et harmonieuse._

 

\- … et je l'ai détesté d'emblée, achève platement Hester en caressant l'écureuil qui grignote dans sa main. Je les considérais, lui et le reste de la Garnison, comme une menace pour l'ensemble de notre Famille. Pour la Création. Et pour nos animaux, Opha'.

L'écureuil se saisit d'un gland entre ses griffes et détale furtivement avec son trésor. Hester risque un coup d’œil vers Ophaniel qui a fixé ses yeux humains d'un bleu profond sur la surface du lac troublée par le lent passage d'un bateau blanc débordant d'Humains. Deux enfants souriants y agitent les bras en les hélant de loin, et Ophaniel esquisse un sourire en coin en élevant une main pour répondre à leur salut.

\- Les Humains sont aussi des animaux, Hester. Avec une âme et un comportement imprévisible, mais des animaux. Est-ce ton année à ressusciter des Humains qui t'a fait si radicalement changer d'avis par la suite ? Je t'ai à peine reconnue quand tu es revenue.

\- Ce ne sont pas les Humains qui m'ont changée, corrige sèchement Hester, mais Castiel.

 

_Un frisson tiède parcourut la Grâce de Hester lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel – et ce premier contact avec l'Ange de la Garnison lui procura une étrange euphorie. Il ne pouvait réprimer le sourire qui illuminait son visage alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu-gris profond. Castiel soutint son regard avec un calme serein et grave que Hester avait appris à apprécier – et dire que quelques mois plus tôt, cet air détaché et ce mutisme persistant avaient eu le don de le mettre dans des états de fureur inégalés..._

_« Cette année passée à tes côtés a été moins pénible que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Merci._

_Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer sans ciller, les flocons de neige s'accumulant sur les plumes blanches de ses ailes repliées – derrière lui, les Faucheurs volaient comme des ombres blanches et attrapaient les âmes humaines délaissées. La Grâce du jeune Ange, aussi pure et lumineuse qu'un torrent de lumière liquide, circulait dans son corps translucide, chargée de bulles bleutées. Hester contempla une dernière fois ce visage aux bords ciselés comme de la glace sculptée, avant d'étirer ses ailes pour prendre son envol, apaisé et heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été de toute son existence._

_Le vent siffla dans ses plumes alors qu'il fondait dans le ciel jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans un passage menant à la dimension du Paradis. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour surgir dans la grande salle de réunion où présidait Ophaniel au bout de l'interminable table ovale. Virgil atterrit à la même seconde que lui, et ce fut dans une parfaite coordination qu'ils replièrent ensemble leurs ailes, droits et rigides face aux quelques centaines de leurs frères présents pour cette petite réunion – les réunions rassemblant l'ensemble des centaines de milliers de soldats qui composaient la division étaient rares._

_\- Hester, Virgil, les salua Ophaniel d'un hochement de tête digne. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Comment s'est passée votre année avec la Garnison ?_

_Les deux Anges obéirent et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, côte à côte. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, chargés de curiosité._

_\- Nous avons été placé sous la tutelle d'un seul Ange chacun, et n'avons guère fréquenté les autres à part pour échanger des instructions, répondit diligemment Hester sans parvenir à effacer tout à fait son sourire. Virgil a été placé avec Uriel, et moi avec Castiel._

_Un murmure d'étonnement et d'indignation parcourut les rangs tandis que les soldats échangeaient des regards intrigués ou outrés. Immédiatement, les questions fusèrent comme des flèches, avides et curieuses._

_\- T'ont-ils importuné avec leur immonde blague sur les chèvres ?_

_\- Castiel ? Celui qui était en procès avec Camael ? Comment est-il ?_

_\- Est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit, que la Garnison aime les Humains plus que Dieu ?_

_\- A-t-il essayé de te détourner de ta Foi ? De te faire renier ta mission ?_

_\- Comme je te plains, Hester ! Supporter ce rebelle un an au lieu de ramener les animaux à la vie avec nous... cela a dû être un calvaire, non ?_

_Hester sentit ses ailes se gonfler d'indignation. Et il se leva vivement en abattant ses mains sur la table_

_\- Castiel n'est pas comme ça ! C'est un bon soldat qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres ! Il n'a pas choisi d'être créé pour couver les Humains !_

_Un silence embarrassé s'étira dans la salle alors que Ophaniel, silencieux, dévisageait Hester, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées._

_\- C'est toi qui nous as toujours dit que la Garnison n'est qu'un ramassis de rebelles qui méritent d'être expédiés tout droit en redressement, ou même exécutés, Hester... fit remarquer un Ange avec perplexité._

_Hester écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa Grâce se figer dans son corps._

_C'était vrai._

_Il se rassit lentement en plongeant dans un mutisme sombre, toute sa bonne humeur envolée._

_\- Et toi, Virgil ? reprit Ophaniel comme si de rien n'était. Uriel est réputé pour être un Ange particulièrement puissant et destructeur, en plus d'être soi-disant drôle – même si je n'approuve pas ce dernier point. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?_

_\- Étonnamment réceptif. » articula Virgil avec un rictus satisfait._

 

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur les Humains, Opha', et je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Je pense toujours qu'ils sont dangereux et nuisibles. Mais je me trompais à propos de la Garnison et je regrette de leur avoir causé tant de tort. Ce sont de bons soldats, un peu atypiques et ignorants de tant de choses, mais ils ne méritaient pas que je monte notre Famille entière contre eux. Castiel, tout particulièrement, est... il a le cœur droit, et il y a en lui une pureté et une beauté comme je n'en avais jamais vue, et... Je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne, Opha'. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Ophaniel cligne des yeux et incline la tête en l'observant attentivement, comme surprise par le feu et la conviction dans ses mots.

\- Hester... aurais-tu des _sentiments_ pour Castiel ?

Hester sent son cœur s'arrêter littéralement de battre alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux. Puis, mortifiée, elle baisse vivement la tête en sentant son visage s'enflammer, tentant de se cacher derrière un rideau de cheveux d'un blond pâle. Elle s'enveloppe de ses propres ailes comme d'un cocon translucide alors que le silence s'écrase sur les deux Anges comme une chape de plomb. Seuls quelques gazouillis lointains d'oiseaux et le clapotis de l'eau sur leurs mollets le trouble.

\- ….......... je crois que oui.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure à peine articulé, et Hester se demande l'espace d'une seconde si elle l'a vraiment dit à haute voix ou si elle l'a seulement pensé.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupire Ophaniel.

Hester crispe ses ailes dans son dos en relevant la tête honteusement, les joues écarlates. Elle dévisage sa supérieure qui l'observe avec une once de pitié dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est anormal. Interdit. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Opha', _crois-moi_ , j'ai essayé. J'ai tout tenté, mais il est inutile de le nier, je suis consciente aujourd'hui que Castiel est plus important pour moi que les animaux, que la création, que la Mission... qu.. que _Dieu_.

Les ailes basses, Hester s'étrangle sur ces derniers mots, toute la couleur quittant ses joues pour ne laisser qu'une teinte blafarde sur son visage horrifié par son propre aveu.

\- Tu comptes m'envoyer en redressement, finalement ? Ce serait la réaction appropriée de ta part, après ce que je viens de te dire...

\- Avec toutes les horreurs qu'on raconte sur ce qu'il s'y passe ? Non. J'aimerais autant éviter t'imposer ça. Je garderai ton secret, mais à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

La main tiède et sèche de Ophaniel se pose sur la sienne, et Hester ose enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Sa sœur aînée et supérieure hiérarchique la fixe d'un regard grave et sérieux.

\- Que tu ne te fasses plus remarquer de la sorte. Je ne pourrai pas toujours te protéger. Et que tu m'informes de tout ce qu'il se passe dans la Garnison désormais. Dans les hautes sphères de la hiérarchie, le savoir est le pouvoir, Hester. Et j'en ai besoin si je veux gagner ma place dans le Conseil restreint.

Hester acquiesce lentement en sentant sa Grâce se figer d'appréhension. Uriel avait été clair dans ses menaces lorsqu'il l'avait ralliée de force à sa cause...

\- La Garnison est en crise, confesse-t-elle finalement. Et la Onzième Guerre va venir. Quoi que fasse Castiel, l'Apocalypse ne pourra être évitée. Il y a un partisan de Lucifer dans ses rangs, qui fait secrètement échouer toutes ses stratégies afin d'anéantir l'Humanité.

\- Qui donc ?

Hester esquisse un sourire amer en détournant les yeux, embrassant du regard le lac nappé de brume.

\- Uriel. C'est lui le responsable des meurtres d'Anges de la Garnison dont tout le monde parle. J'aurais été tuée aussi si j'avais refusé de le rejoindre.

Ophaniel hausse les sourcils en inclinant la tête, et ses cheveux bouclés caressent l'ovale doux de son visage en forme de cœur.

\- Tu l'as rejoint ? répète-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

\- Les idées d'Uriel ne sont pas mauvaises, loin de là. Ce sont celles que j'ai toujours défendues. Seules ses méthodes ne me plaisent pas. Tu sais, Ophaniel, je n'aime pas les Humains. Je ne les ai jamais aimés, et je serais heureuse de voir Lucifer revenir et les balayer de la surface de la planète.

\- Si j'en crois la scène que nous a fait Castiel lorsque nous avons seulement suggéré d'user de menace sur son homme vertueux, je doute qu'il approuve le plan de Uriel.

Hester pince les lèvres en une fine ligne, ses yeux se ternissant. Ses poings se serrent alors qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas songer à Dean Winchester et les stupides rumeurs de sentiments que le Paradis prête à Castiel pour lui. Pour ce vulgaire singe sans poils. Quand bien même ce serait vrai, l'Apocalypse détruira cet avorton et Castiel reviendra à la raison. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en préoccuper.

\- C'est ce que je crains, concède amèrement Hester. Mais si Castiel rejette l'offre d'Uriel, je n'hésiterais pas à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour le protéger.

Elle ferme les yeux avec ce douloureux élancement au plus profond de sa Grâce qu'elle ressent à chaque fois qu'elle songe à Castiel. La brise d'automne s'infiltre dans sa chevelure alors qu'un pâle sourire se glisse ses lèvres.

\- … et s'il me le demandait, pour lui j'irais même jusqu'à protéger cette Humanité que je hais. »


End file.
